Cadenas
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Una serie de historias, encadenadas entre si... song fics, un poco de lime... AxCxTxVxYxR Tifa x Rufus... Capítulo XV. FINAL
1. Simple and Clear

Hola a todos

_Hola a todos._

_Vengo con esta nueva versión de Cadenas, es parecida a la anterior, a excepción de que estas son historias pequeñas, algunos song fics, que tarde o temprano terminarán enlazándose. Espero sea de su agrado_

_Este es un Aerith x Cloud x Tifa x Vincent x Yuffie x Reno y Tifa x Rufus… complejo, pero por eso se llama así._

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas**

**Capítulo I. Simple and Clear.**

_Yo iré. _–Exclamó la chica.

Todos los presentes voltearon. Todos, menos él. Incluso aquél joven que había preguntado momentos antes.

Todos… menos él.

_/When you walk away_

_You dont' hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and Clear is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go/_

Caminó entre los presentes. La bonita Yuffie, que la miraba incrédula; Vincent, que le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, que no valía la pena, que él _si la quería_… los Turks, que estaban asombrados por la valentía de la chica, y el rubio Rufus Shinra, por el cual sentía simpatía ahora.

Pensó en todas aquellas ocasiones en las que le suplicaba en silencio que no se marchara. Él. _Cloud._ La forma en que la hacía sentir, tan simple y tan clara, a pesar de que todo aquello era una mentira… le dolía pero por hacerlo feliz…

_Hm, estoy segura._

Aunque él…

_/Youre giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said.../_

Rufus no se miraba conforme con aquella decisión; aun así, la guió hacia aquella capsula vacía.

_Gracias._

_No._

Miró la cápsula de al lado. Solo se podía notar una silueta delgada, pero ella ya sabía de quién se trataba. Sin pensarlo más, entró en aquél lugar.

Varios recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza… "me has dado tanto…" Recordó aquella ocasión, cuando Cloud…

"_¿…me prometes que vendrás a salvarme?_

_Hum. _–Asintió el rubio".

_Eres todo lo que necesito._

Aquella mirada escarlata se abrió, observando la preciosa sonrisa de su salvador.

_Cloud… has venido a salvarme._

_Lo siento. _–Exclamó él, terminando la caricia en su mejilla. _He llegado tarde._

_Hm, no importa… al menos has venido por mi como prometiste… __Cloud."_

_/Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we're older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I say "No_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"/_

Derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. Recordó en aquella ocasión, cuando perdió la batalla a uno de la banda de Kadaj; la dejó herida, en el suelo.

_¡Tifa! ¡Tifa!_

La chica abrió los ojos un poco.

_Llegas tarde._

_¿Quién te hizo esto?_

_N-no dijo su nombre…_

En ese entonces, ya se había vuelto más frío, debido a aquello que le mataba por dentro. Sin embargo, ella siempre estuvo a su lado, y nunca le exigió nada…

Y ahora, ella haría lo último para poder hacerlo sonreir.

_/When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh, baby, don't go_

_Simple and Clear is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go/_

Cloud se había dado media vuelta, subiéndose a la motocicleta, con un gesto de enojo reflejado en su rostro… ¿se había molestado solo por haberle pedido que la trajera a donde Vincent?

_Bien. _–Había dicho, con un tono agresivo en la voz.

_Por favor… no te vayas. _–Murmuró la chica, con melancolía.

El joven no la escuchó. Encendió la motocicleta y arrancó del lugar a toda velocidad, dejando una estela de polvo flotar en el aire.

Tuvo que contener las lágrimas.

_Tifa._

La chica volteó, teniendo que sonreir a Vincent.

_/The daily things_

_That keeps us all busy_

_All confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said/_

Su entretenimiento era atender el bar. Estar aquí, allá, esto, aquello… se mantenía ocupada… todo para no pensar en él.

Unos días comenzó a comportarse distinto; le sonreía, la abrazaba, la ayudaba, la invitaba a salir… uno de esos días le obsequió un beso… ¡un beso de Cloud!, otro, una caricia, y otro… la noche entera. Estaba confundida… le alegraba la idea de que él ahora pensara en ella, pero…

Esa fue la razón por la que le preguntó; era feliz así a su lado, siendo de él, pero… tenía que saber la razón de su comportamiento, puesto que en sus pensamientos se encontraba…

_/Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we're older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple/_

_¿Me amas?_

El rubio le había mirado con fastidio.

_¿Hm?_

_¿Me amas?_

El ex soldado se giró hacia ella, visiblemente de mal humor.

_Desearía poder probarte que te amo, pero eso… ¿significaría que debo caminar por el agua? ¿Qué no puedes verlo, acaso?_

La chica dejó escapar una lágrima. La dureza de sus palabras fue lo que le hicieron recapacitar.

_No comprendes. _–Murmuró ella, entre sollozos apenas perceptibles. _Las cosas a veces son muy simples._

Él no pareció comprenderlo. Pero ella ya lo había entendido.

_/When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and Clear is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go/_

Despertó en aquél lugar, después de la caída por el peñasco. Recordaba haber caído al agua, y que alguien la sujetaba… ¿Vincent? No lo recordaba con exactitud.

Se incorporó un poco, mirando a Cloud girarse, y dirigirse a la puerta.

_Por favor. _–Suplicó levemente. _No te vayas._

Cloud, por primera vez, le escuchó, y volteó la cabeza para mirarle.

_¿Tifa?_

La chica sonrió, contenta. La había escuchado. Ella se había marchado con Vincent, pero él no tenía por que odiarle por eso… sabía que era por causa de él. Pero, al parecer, eso poco le importaba al rubio ahora, puesto que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

_/Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning?_

_It's a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before/_

Se había abrazado a él con fuerza, y el joven le había correspondido de inmediato, percibiendo la calidez de sus manos en su espalda, que tanto anhelaba.

Recargó su rostro en el hombro del joven, sonriendo complacida. Era lo que más deseaba.

_Las cosas ya no son como antes. _–Cloud exclamó, de repente.

La chica se alzó en seguida, robando un beso de sus labios. El rubio abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

_Dime… al menos… que alguna vez sentiste algo por mí, así como por ella._

El joven suspiró, cerrando la azulada mirada.

_Lo siento. –_Murmuró, finalmente. _Pero te quiero._

Dicho esto, se apartó de su lado.

_Por favor… espérame. _–Se escuchó la voz de la chica.

_/When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and Clear is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go/_

Caminó, pasando al lado de él, y ni siquiera la había mirado.

_Por favor, no te vayas. _–Murmuró levemente, al pasar a su lado.

Pero ya estaba allí. Había tanto que quería decirle, pero ahora…

_Aerith. _–Murmuró. _Por favor, dile cuánto lo quise._

Miradas encendidas perforaban la espalda de Cloud, en especial la de Vincent… ¿cómo podía permitir algo así? El ex Turk comenzó a prepararse.

_/Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning?_

_It's a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before/_

El dolor que sentía había cambiado por una extraña calidez… pronto se percató de que se encontraba entre los brazos de alguien.

¡Habían ido a rescatarla!

No tenía idea de quién era, pero el hecho de saber que alguien se había opuesto a todo por ir a salvarla la había hecho tan feliz…

_Gracias._ –Murmuró, antes de caer inconsciente.

Cloud entrecerró la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, y apretó con fuerza los puños.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Utada Hikaru.- Simple and Clear. Kingdom Hearts Ending.**

**SKAL.**


	2. Labios Compartidos

Final Fantasy VII

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas.**

**Capítulo II. Labios compartidos.**

_**De cómo Tifa y Vincent comenzaron todo. (Lime)**_

_Te amo._

La chica abrió la mirada escarlata.

_¿Q-qué?_

Vincent Valentine suspiró un poco. Era evidente que había batallado para decírselo. Sin embargo, ella solo podía pensar en Yuffie.

_No soy bueno para esto._

_Pero yo…_

_Lo sé. _–Murmuró aquél misterioso hombre. _Pero no podía guardarlo más tiempo, ni tampoco pretendo ser correspondido._

Tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas, sujetándolas con firmeza. Ella nunca se había sentido así.

_Quisiera… ponerte en su lugar. _–Tifa le miró con amargura. _Quisiera corresponderte, saber lo que se siente cuando estás con alguien que te ama, que no piensa en otra persona cuando estás con él…_

Las lágrimas corrieron por las blancas mejillas de ella; el ex Turk las retiró con la zurda, y tomó el mentón de la chica con suavidad, alzándolo para ver su rostro.

_No merece tus lágrimas._

_Lo siento._

Dicho esto, Vincent colocó un beso en sus labios.

_/Amor mío_

_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_

_Si estoy sumido en un vaivén de caderas_

_Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo/_

No se resistió demasiado. Sabía que no era correcto, pero en ese momento…

La tenía contra la cama. Su cuerpo era muy cálido, al contrario de lo que todos pensaban; sus labios se habían apoderado de su cuello y hombros, mientras sus manos desnudas recorrían el contorno de su silueta.

Él, por su parte… su mente estaba nublada, la figura de ella solo se encontraba entre sus pensamientos, y, ahora, bajo su cuerpo. Era un suave balanceo lo que lo unía a su ser, fuerte y delicado a la vez.

_Vincent._ –Alcanzó a escuchar el murmullo de la chica.

Se aferró a ella, elevándola un poco, para apegarla aun más a su cuerpo. Buscó sus labios con los propios, percibiendo los brazos de la chica rodear su cuello.

Esto era lo que más deseaba. Poder estar con Tifa. Ese era el cielo, su cielo.

_/Amor fugado_

_Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado_

_Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes_

_Me tienes como un perro a tus pies/_

Clavó los dedos en su espalda, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer por completo. El ahogado gemido le hizo comprender que no había sido solo ella la que lo sintió. Sonrió.

Se mantuvo unida a él, sin atreverse a moverse un poco, no quería que pensara que no deseaba más en si y se apartara… así como lo hacía él. Cerró los ojos, respirando de forma agitada… ¿era así como se sentía estar con alguien que de verdad te ama? Percibió los besos cálidos en su mejilla, y la culpabilidad llenó su cabeza.

_Lo siento. _–Murmuró.

_¿Lo lamentas?_

_N-no. –_Se corrigió. _Por el contrario…_

Vencen se incorporó un poco, sosteniéndose con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de ella, mirando así su rostro. Su cabello negro cayó a ambos lados, ocultándoles parcialmente.

_He ido demasiado lejos._

_No. _–Sonrió la chica. _Al menos se lo que se siente._

_No puedo quejarme_. –Sonrió también el de cabellos negros.

Después de besos apasionados, entre caricias y deleite, Tifa tuvo que levantarse. Había que esperar a Cloud.

_/Otra vez mi boca insensata_

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel_

_Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca_

_Vuelvo a caer, en tus pechos, en tu par de pies/_

Faltaría, tal vez, media hora. Pero ninguno de los dos, al parecer, tenía deseos de terminar.

Recargada en la barra, Tifa percibía las manos de Vincent recorrer su cadera, cintura y pechos, mientras sus labios se mantenían en el cuello y hombros. Se mantenía de espaldas a él, pero recargada en su cuerpo, la cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro.

_Vincent… nos verán. –_Murmuró apenas, entre gemidos.

El de ojos rojizos la hizo girar de forma suave, de forma que quedara frente de él; antes de poder decir algo, ella ya lo había abrazado, y se había apoderado de sus labios.

Vincent la tomó por la cadera, subiéndola sobre la barra; la mano diestra subió la blusa blanca de la chica, tocando su piel desnuda. Tuvo que arrancarse el guante de su mano.

Sin embargo, el sonido de la motocicleta les hizo separarse.

_/Labios compartidos, labios divididos, mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño, y comparto mis días, y el dolor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios, oh amor, compartidos/_

_Ya llegue._

Cloud dirigió la azulada mirada hacia la barra, donde solo se encontraba Vincent; la chica se tuvo que agachar para abrocharse.

_Vincent._ –Exclamó, a modo de saludo.

El de capa roja asintió con el rostro, tranquilamente.

_Por fin. –_Tifa se levantó… notando la presencia del rubio. _Ah, bienvenido, Cloud._

_Hola, Tifa. ¿Y los chicos?_

_Eh… ah…_ -La chica se encontró encerrada. _Bueno…_

_Oye, Tifa. _–Barrett salió de la cocina, lleno de un polvo blanco. _Tuvimos un pequeño incidente y queríamos saber donde estaba la escoba, o una aspiradora… Cloud. _–Saludó el moreno.

_Hola. _–El rubio alzó ambas cejas. _¿Qué diablos te paso? ¿Me perdí de algo?_

_Vincent, ¿hace cuanto llegaste? _–Esquivó el moreno.

_Unos instantes. _–Contestó, sombrío. _Pero me retiro ya._

Los tres movieron la diestra al mismo tiempo, en señal de despedida. Vincent caminó hacia la puerta, desapareciendo tras ésta.

_Iré a ducharme. _–Aclaró Cloud, subiendo las escaleras.

Tifa lo siguió con la vista.

_La próxima vez procuren hacerlo en privado. _–Aclaró Barrett con serenidad.

_¿Eh? –_La chica se giró para verle.

_No sabía que tu y Vincent…_

Tifa abrió los ojos, sorprendida… ¿los había visto? Tuvo que sostenerse.

_N-no es algo… que te pueda explicar. _–La chica murmuró.

_No necesito saber. Las cosas ocurren por algo… pero pude ver que te gusta bastante, y tu a él._

_Pero yo…_

Vincent escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Barrett sabía que él y Tifa tenían algo…

_Por favor, Barrett…_

_No te preocupes, no diré nada._

_/Amor mutante_

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre_

_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente_

_El pedazo que me toca de ti/_

Cloud percibía que algo pasaba, o eso pensaba Vincent; el rubio había adoptado un comportamiento muy poco usual: ahora abrazaba a Tifa en público, la besaba y le sonreía, cosa que antes jamás pensó que haría.

_¿Crees que sea quién es su enamorado secreto?_

Vincent miró a la ninja, que estaba sentada a su lado, sobre el tejado de un edificio.

_No lo sé. _–Exclamó, como si no le importara.

En realidad, lo estaba matando; tenía que saber si él sabía algo ya, de lo que ellos…

_Mataré a Barrett. _–Murmuró levemente.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _–Yuffie cuestionó, extrañada.

_Por nada._

No toleraba tener que esperar. Esperar a poder estar con ella… quería volver a tomarla entre sus brazos, alejarla de él…

_¿Vincent?_

_/Relámpagos de alcohol_

_Las voces solas lloran en el sol_

_Mi boca en llamas, torturada_

_Te desnudas, ángel hada, luego te vas/_

Yuffie lo había abrazado con fuerza, sumiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Ella sabía que algo malo ocurría con él.

_Vince… Vincent, yo…_

El ex turco había descendido la vista, al tiempo que ella la había elevado. Se miraba decidida a decirle algo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su vista oscura…

_¿Mmm?_

_¡Te amo, Vincent!_

Entrecerró la mirada rojiza. En realidad se esperaba algo así de ella. La abrazó con fuerza contra si, apoyando su mejilla derecha contra la cabeza de Yuffie. La comprendía, a Yuffie, y a Tifa, comprendía lo que era no ser correspondido… por eso la ninja le provocaba tanta ternura.

La dejó quedarse a su lado, cuando Yuffie se quedó dormida entre sus brazos (N/A: bola de malpensados, ¿pensaron que haría un lime de ellos dos? ¡No! Son demasiado lindos -w-).

Sin embargo, aquella noche no pudo dormir; se acabó la botella de vino… figurándose en su mente aquella silueta tan perfecta de Tifa, sus besos… tan fugaces, tan corto el momento.

Salió por la ventana.

_/Otra vez mi boca insensata_

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel_

_Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele_

_Vuelvo a caer, en tus pechos, en tu par de pies/_

Se sorprendió mucho al verla en el techo del Séptimo Cielo; se acercó a ella por la espalda, recorriendo su cintura con ambas manos.

_¡Ah! _–La chica se giró un poco. _Vincent, me has…_

Sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, sin darle tiempo de terminar la frase.

_Me gusta escucharlo._

_¿Aunque sea de mi?_

_Si, porque tu lo dices de verdad. _–Le sonrió con ternura.

_Te amo. _–Y regresó a besar sus labios.

_/Labios compartidos, labios divididos, mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño, y comparto mis días, y el dolor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios/_

Habían salido ese día. Problemas en la ciudad, que Shinra no podía explicar.

Rufus Shirna comenzaba con la re-construcción de Midgar, pero, al parecer, no todos estaban de acuerdo con este plan. Era el cuarto atentado contra el presidente.

Cloud y Tifa recorrían las instalaciones, mientras Vincent les observaba. Los demás habían ido a Midgar.

La chica le hablaba, tomaba casualmente su brazo, le sonreía, cosa que el rubio pasaba por alto. Vincent bien sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del ex SOLDIER…

_/Que me parta un rayo_

_Que me lleve el olvido, mi amor_

_Pero no puedo más, compartir tus labios_

_Compartir tus besos_

_Labios compartidos/_

Fue entonces cuando ella se percató de su presencia; giró el rostro, buscándolo con la vista, sin mucho éxito.

_Vincent. _–Murmuró levemente.

_Eh…_

La chica se giró hacia el rubio.

_¿Cloud?_

La mirada del rubio se había posado en algo, cercano al edificio; Tifa buscó con la vista aquello que llamaba la atención de Cloud tan poderosamente.

Unas flores. Lirios.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo. "Aerith". No pudo aguantarlo más… su mente, y su corazón, le pertenecían a su amiga, y a nadie más. Se sintió como una muñeca.

_Pudiste… habérmelo dicho, al menos._

Cloud no contestó. Ni siquiera le escuchó.

Sonrió. Tomó una decisión.

_/Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida_

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Tus labios tienen el control/_

Vincent observó como Tifa se alejaba del rubio, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se sorprendió, pues se dirigía hacia donde él estaba.

_Vincent. _–Escuchó su suave voz, al alzar la vista.

_/Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida_

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Y sigues tu con el control/_

Se apresuró a bajar del edificio, cayendo frente a ella, mirándole.

_Hola, Vincent._ –Le sonrió de forma dulce.

Él, mirándola, sin saber que decir, la abrazó contra si con fuerza.

Cloud, entonces, los miró.

-.-.-.-.-.-

SKAL


	3. Friend or Foe

Final Fantasy VII

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas**

**Capítulo III. Friend or Foe.**

_**La preocupación de Yuffie y los raros celos de Vincent.**_

Pensó entonces en el lío que estaba pasando; sabría que él tenía un romance con alguien más, y eso le preocupaba, le deprimía bastante… y, en vez de encararle, ella misma huía también con otra persona.

_¿Estás bien?_ –Le cuestionó el pelirrojo.

_Me aterra este lugar._

_Tú pediste venir._

_Ya quiero irme entonces. Debo estar para cuando él regrese._

_Si tú lo dices…_

_/Is it too late?_

_Nothing to salvage_

_You look away_

_Clear up the damage/_

Desde el incidente con Tifa, Vincent se había alejado bastante. Yuffie sabía bien que ella nunca le correspondería, ya se lo había dicho… pero estaba deprimida por culpa de Cloud. La comprendía, ella misma había huido para estar con alguien más.

Sin embargo, lo que ella no entendía era, ¿Por qué el ex Turk regresaba a verla? Venía, le daba una esperanza que no existía, y regresaba al lado de la dolida.

_Esto no es un juego._ –Murmuró.

Pareciera como si… él no quisiera lastimarla. El ex Turk volveó para verla.

_¿Es tarde ya?_

_Es medio día, Vincent._

_No me refiero a eso._

_Si. Es algo tarde._

_/The meaning to_

_Our words of love_

_Has dissappeared/_

_Lo lamento, de igual manera._

_No soy nada para impedirte lo que haces._

_Ni yo para ti, pero me molesta._

Yuffie alzó la vista. Un escalofrío se había apoderado de su ser; quiso preguntarle, pero él ya se había marchado.

_Vincent…_

A su mente vino aquel momento, cuando ella le declaró que lo amaba; la había abrazado con fuerza, como si no la quisiera soltar nunca. Se sintió tan bien…

_No te preocupes. Yo cuidaré de ti. _–Le había dicho.

Y ahora, aquella promesa, parecía desaparecer.

_/We used tol ove one another_

_Guve to each other_

_Lie undercover so_

_Are you friend or foe?_

Esperó el anochecer. Salió cautelosa, como un ladrón, dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad. Se celebraba allí el aniversario de la construcción de Edge, y era probable que allí se efectuara el atentado que prometieron.

_¡Hey, Yuffie!_

La ninja se estremeció por completo; iba "perfectamente" disfrazada de un Moogle, ¿quién pudo haberla descubierto?

_¡Yuffie!_

Se giró. Un joven pelirrojo, vestido en un traje negro y camisa blanca, caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa.

_Reno. _–Murmuró.

El joven Turk se colocó al lado de ella.

_Imaginé que vendrías._

La ninja alzó la mirada. Sobre la azotea de un edificio cercano se encontraba Vincent, mirando el lugar; tras él, con un gesto de tristeza adornándole el rostro, se encontraba Tifa.

_No lo comprendo._ –Murmuró Yuffie. _¿Somos amigos o enemigos?_

_/One another live_

_For each other_

_So are you friend or foe?_

'_Cause I used to know/_

Se podía ver a los Turks y a los soldados de Reeve –WRO- revisar que todo sucediera como estaba planeado. Por el contrario, ella caminaba, ya sin el disfraz, tomada de la mano del pelirrojo Reno, que se había quitado el saco y doblado las mangas hasta los codos.

_Si quieres caminamos más alejados… digo, si te molesta que…_

Yuffie se sonrojó.

_N-no, está bien… no me molesta._

Se detuvo, recargándose contra una pared, justo frente a Vincent. Reno se colocó frente a ella, abrazándola contra él; la chica no se esperaba el beso que él robó de sus labios en ese instante, el primero, de muchos.

Ella no quería hacerlo, pero pensaba en él. Engañaba cruelmente a Reno, cuyos sentimientos eran sinceros… y eso la destruía por dentro.

_/The promises_

_Hollow concessions_

_And innocent_

_Show of affection/ _

Percibió la rojiza mirada de Vincent sobre ellos; sin embargo, no le tomó importancia, puesto que él estaba con Tifa, y ella no le reclamaba…

_Siento como si me quemaran la espalda. _–Murmuró el atractivo pelirrojo.

_Lo sé, pero no le tomes importancia._

Apenas terminó de decirlo, cuando notó que Vincent ya no se encontraba en el mismo sitio, y ahora Tifa los miraba, preocupada.

_¿Segura? _–Reno le miró, confuso.

_¡Yuffie!_

Ambos se estremecieron. Yuffie miró entonces la figura alta de Vincent tras Reno. El pelirrojo ni siquiera tuvo el valor de voltearse.

_Vince, _-le contestó, apenas. _Nos has metido un susto._

_¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?_

_Eh… pues…_

_Disfrutar del carnaval. _–Contestó Reno, volteándose para verlo.

_/I Couch your hand_

_A holograph_

_Are you still there?/_

Hubo un silencio incómodo; Vincent y Reno se miraban fijamente, el primero intimidante, el segundo neutral. Yuffie Tuvo que alzar la mano para separarlos.

Sin embargo, tocar a Vincent fue como tocar la nada.

_¿Vincent? _–Tuvo que llamarle la chica.

Hubo gritos entonces, seguidos por un disparo estridente. El presidente Shinra había caído.

_¡Jefe! _–Exclamó Reno, apresurándose a correr… dejándolos a ambos solos.

Yuffie solo se quedo mirando, sin caer en cuenta totalmente de lo que sucedía.

_/We usted tol ove one another_

_Give to each other_

_Lie undercover so_

_Are you friend or foe?/_

Y fue que, en aquél momento, Tifa se había lanzado contra el presidente, de forma que la bala lo hiriese en el hombro en vez de su cabeza. Comenzaron los disparos.

Yuffie aun no se movía. Sin saber la razón, le aterraba el hecho de estar en ese lugar… retrocedió unos pasos, sin poder entrar en aquella batalla.

_No. _–Murmuró, entrecerrando la mirada oscura. _Lo siento._

Se giró, dispuesta a escapar. Sin embargo, Vincent aun seguía allí.

_/One another live_

_For each other_

_So are you friend or foe?_

'_cause I used to know/_

El ex Turk se había acercado a ella, y la abrazó contra si… como en aquella ocasión…

_Vincent…_

Cerró los ojos. A pesar del enfrentamiento que ocurría frente a ellos, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que estaba con él, con la persona que amaba.

Tifa se sonrió. Reno tuvo que retirarse.

_/'cause Iused to know_

_Are you friendo or foe?/_

-/-/-/-/-/-

**Friend Or Foe. TATU**


	4. Ven, Dímelo

Final Fantasy VII

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas**

**Capítulo IV. Ven dímelo.**

_**Los sentimientos de Reno hacia Yuffie, a pesar de las Circunstancias.**_

Dio un suspiro de enfado. Le tocaba cuidar de Rufus Shinra en el hospital, turno de noche, y le pesaba la pereza terriblemente.

_Please… oh baby, don't go…_ -Tarareó suavemente, mientras escuchaba una canción por los audífonos. (Simple and Clear. Utada Hikaru, véase capítulo I)

La habitación solo estaba ocupada por dos personas; el rubio presidente, con una herida por debajo de su hombro y en su cabeza (producto de la caída), y la chica que lo había salvado, con una herida en el hombro contrario similar a la del mismo presidente.

_Lockhart. Tifa. _

La chica se había lanzado contra el presidente, evitando que el disparo le diera en la cabeza… claro que, del impulso, la cabeza de Rufus Shinra dio contra una pared, dejándolo inconsciente, con la chica encima.

Pensaba todo esto, para apartar la imagen de ella, tatuada en su cabeza. Yuffie.

_Ah. _–Se escuchó la voz de Tifa, desde la otra cama, al tiempo que comenzaba una rítmica canción.

_/La gente anda diciendo por ahí_

_Que tú quisieras acercarte a mí_

_Si tú supieras que te quiero amar_

_Que hasta el cielo te quiero llevar/_

Tenía órdenes de cuestionar a la chica tan pronto se despertara. Se acercó a ella, al tiempo que la chica abría los ojos escarlatas.

_Mmm… ¿Reno?_ –Cuestionó ella.

_Hola, buenos días._

_Te miras apagado… ¿algo te atormenta?_

_Eh… no… espera. _–Movió la cabeza. _Yo hago las preguntas, ¿Qué viste antes del ataque?_

_Un tirador vestido de guinda. _–Cerró los ojos de nuevo. _¿Mató a Rufus Shinra?_

_No. Tu tranquilidad me atormenta._

_No tengo el más mínimo aprecio por él._

_¿Fue todo lo que viste? _

_Si, al sujeto con mascara apuntándole… ¿Y Yuffie?_

_Eh… _-Se sonrojó. _No hablamos de ella._

_¿Está bien?_

_Me encargué personalmente de eso._

_Se nota que te gusta._

El pelirrojo se sonrojó.

_Ah… ¿si?_

_Hum. _–Tifa asintió con una sonrisa. _Ella también parece dar señas de eso._

_A ella… le gusta alguien más. _–Frunció los labios, visiblemente molesto, pues recordaba haberla visto con Vincent en aquella ocasión. _Además… ¿cómo sabes que me gusta? No es así, no me gusta._

La verdad era que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no iba a decirlo así como así, y mucho menos frente a ella, que era su amiga.

_Entonces no le correspondes, ¿ah?_

_Eh… bueno… _-Se hizo el desatendido, rascándose el mentón.

_/No me dejes solo con mi corazón_

_Que está enloquecido con esta pasión_

_Si es que me deseas, nena, dímelo_

_Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo/_

Era lo que más ansiaba escuchar, que ella le correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

_Ella dará señales, es obvio._ –Alzó los hombros el rubio presidente.

Tifa había salido ya del hospital, pero Shinra aun permanecía en él. Curiosamente, aquél disparo le había movido algo en la cabeza (eso dicen los Turks), y le había entrado un hipnotismo por una princesa. Reno era el que estaba allí ahora.

_¿Si? Porque muero por ella. _–Dijo, más abiertamente. _Aunque le guste alguien más, yo solo quisiera poder tenerla a mi lado._

_¿Solo eso?_

_No, claro que no. _–Cerró la azulada mirada.

_Te tengo una. _–Rufus sonrió, tranquilo. _Llámala, confiésale todo esto… y si te busca, puedes estar seguro de que ella tiene interés en ti._

_¿Ya lo ha hecho antes?_

_No. Ellas llegan solas._

_Excepto ella._

Rufus cerró los ojos, dibujando una leve sonrisa.

_Tendré que ir por ella._

Reno alzó la vista. Nunca había visto al presidente Shinra así.

_/Hay dímelo, ven dímelo_

_Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo/_

Reno le diría, así como Shinra le había propuesto. Al terminar su turno, salió a la calle, topándose de frente a Cloud; ambos se miraron en silencio unos instantes.

_¿Terminaste? _–Cloud fue el primero en hablar.

_Claro, claro. _–Hizo un movimiento con la mano, mostrando el celular. _Y tu, ¿Qué dices?_

_Todos murieron en el interrogatorio._

_Demonios, hombre… _-Se asustó, más que nada, por la forma estoica en que lo dijo.

_Pareces apurado._

_Llamada. _–Se excusó, aprovechando para alejarse de él.

_/Si yo pudiera acariciar tu piel_

_Tu cuerpo entero quiero conocer_

_Esta pasión no me deja dormir_

_Este deseo no me deja vivir/_

_¿Diga? _–Se escuchó la voz enfadada de Yuffie.

_Eh… hola, Yuffie._

_¿Reno? _–Su voz cambió, a un tono más alegre. _Oh, hola._

_¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Bueno… bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Te hirieron?_

_Estoy bien, soy un Turk, recuerda._

_Oh, si, claro, el gran Reno. _–Rió la chica.

_Yuffie…_

_¿Querías decirme algo?_

_Si, bueno… _-Tranquilizó su voz. _Tú… sabes lo que yo… lo que yo siento…_

_Hm. _–Asintió con suavidad.

_Solo quería decirte que…_

_¡Reno! _–Se escuchó la voz de Rude.

_¿Reno? _–Preguntó la ninja.

Rude, Yuffie. No lo pensó más, lo diría antes de que el moreno se acercara más.

_¡Yuffie! Solo quiero decirte que te amo, que pienso en ti el día entero, que solo deseo poder abrazarte de nuevo, tomar tu mano, tocar tu piel, besar tus labios, que no puedo comer ni dormir por culpa de esta ansiedad, que no me importa que estés enamorada de Vincent, te amo y no es un juego._

Y colgó.

_/No me dejes solo con mi corazón_

_Que esta enloquecido con esta pasión_

_Si es que me deseas, nena, dímelo_

_Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo/_

_Reno, ¿me estás escuchando?_

_Hacía una llamada…_

_El presidente Shinra se ha marchado._

_¿Qué? _–El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza graciosamente. _Pero si acabo de dejarlo._

El moreno hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

_Tomó sus ropas y salió por la puerta principal, ¿no lo viste?_

_Te digo que hacía una llamada, no prestaba atención._

_Tenemos que bus…_

Reno se dio a la fuga, dejando hablar solo a Rude, corriendo prácticamente. Estaba a una gran distancia cuando el moreno se dio cuenta.

Se detuvo unas cinco cuadras, sin la menor agitación en su respiración. Contemplaba aquél lugar, donde, hacía unos días, le había robado un beso a la ninja…. Fue bueno, hasta que se apareció el vampiro.

_Agh. _–Se estremeció.

Se resignó, en unos cuantos segundos, pues ella nunca le correspondería, puesto que su corazón pertenecía a Vincent.

_Que estúpida cadena. _–Dijo, haciendo voltear a varios peatones. _Aunque… sería genial que ella me lo dijera, aunque fuese una vez, aunque fuese de mentira._

_/Ay dímelo, ven dímelo_

_Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo/_

Gente detenida, escuchando su monólogo.

_Quiero que me lo digas, Yuffie. _–Siguió, provocando ternura a los peatones. _No importa si no es sincero… yo… te prometo que igual te amaré, pero necesito escucharlo, o moriré. _–Lagrimitas de los presentes. _¡Yuffie, Ven, Dímelo!_

Sonó su celular. Con gente detrás, Reno descolgó el teléfono, llevándoselo al oído.

_¿Si, hola? _–Contestó, con voz leve.

_Hola, Reno._

_¡Yuffie! _–Dijo, alegre, mientras el público se entusiasmaba y se pegaba codazos.

_Eh, Reno… quería… decirte algo._

_¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Ah? _–Se le iluminó el rostro. _¿De verdad?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ven dímelo. Marc Anthony**


	5. That's The Way I Like It

Aclaración antes de comenzar:

_**Aclaración antes de comenzar:**_

_Tardé un poco en subir este capítulo porque no se me ocurría una canción para esta historia, batalle un poco para hacerla… además mi musa no esta, y cuando no está no me da gana ni de prender la máquina…9x9 en fin lamento la demora._

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas**

**Capítulo V. That's the Way I Like it.**

_**De Rufus Shinra y su princesa prohibida.**_

Probablemente los Turks estaban en histeria, buscándolo desesperadamente… se soltó riendo, al solo imaginar a Tseng gritando como loco mientras Reno, Rude y Elena veían la novela. Vio su reloj: si, ya era la hora de la novela, pero él vería la repetición en el canal 3.

Caminó cerca de una hora… ¡Si que hacía calor! Sin embargo, el verlo tan cerca le dio energías para seguir…

…los primeros quince segundos. Se recargó en un poste cercano, antes de continuar su angustioso viaje de 5 metros; al fin abrió la puerta del lugar, enfocando la azulada mirada en las personas de adentro.

_/That's the way I like it_

_Somebody told me that you're_

_Not my kind_

_So, have I lost my mind?/_

Miró a la joven camarera, sentada en un banco junto a la barra, con toda aquella gente mirándola; de repente, se le vino a la mente cuando le dijo a Reno… el pelirrojo enchuecó los labios y le dijo un firme "no es para ti".

La joven se percató de su presencia. Abrió la mirada escarlata, de pura sorpresa.

_¿Rufus Shinra? _–Pronunció Tifa, sin creerse sus palabras.

_¿Es… malo que esté aquí?_ –Pronunció, con una cálida sonrisa. _Si quieres, me marcho._

_N-no quise decir eso._ –Tifa lo detestaba, pero no era descortés. _Adelante. _–Dijo, colocándose de pie, yendo tras la barra.

En ese instante, Rufus se preguntó si había perdido la razón… ¿qué hacía en un lugar como ese? Sin embargo, tomó asiento frente a la chica.

_/You keep on doing all_

_The things I like_

_You've got me hypnotized_

_But that's the way I like it/_

La vio moverse con habilidad al otro lado de la barra, preparando sabrá Dios qué bebida. No se había percatado de que, a pesar de ser una peligrosa luchadora, seguía siendo bastante femenina, por la forma en que se movia…

…además de ese par de…

_Aquí tienes. _–La chica sonrió tímida. _Dime que te parece._

Rufus tomó el vaso que le había ofrecido, llevándoselo a los labios sin titubear… dejó de nuevo el vaso en la barra, después de beber una cuarta parte. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Tenía muy buen sabor, pero sentía que le cocía la garganta. Bajó un poco la vista.

_Tiene buen sabor. _–Comentó, tratando de evitar que se le notasen las mejillas enrojecidas.

_¡Vaya! Eres el primero que no grita._

(N/A: No había captado lo cruel que fui hasta ahorita que transcribo x.xU)

_Estoy acostumbrado a las bebidas fuertes. _–Dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de su saco, de forma discreta. _Pero esta se lleva el premio._

Tifa sonrió, encantada. El rubio decía la verdad, ni siquiera se embriagaba, pero eso…

_Me gusta. _–Dijo, dando otro trago a la bebida, sintiendo destruirse su garganta y sistema digestivo.

_/Girl you make me wanna move_

_It's the price I've got to pay_

_For all the things you do_

_But I like it/_

La demás gente que estaba en el lugar le miraba detenidamente, sin disimular en lo más mínimo, haciéndolo sentir bastante incómodo. Tifa se dio cuenta.

_Es que no es común que una persona como tú venga a este lugar. –_Se disculpó la chica.

_Comprendo. _–Contestó con levedad, aun algo incómodo.

Y entonces… sintió aquella mirada azul Mako sobre sus hombros. Se obligó a voltear.

_Hola, Cloud. _–Saludó Tifa con levedad.

_Rufus Shinra. _–Dijo, mirándolo con fiereza.

Tosió un poco.

_¿Qué haces aquí? _–Continuó el ex SOLDIER, visiblemente molesto.

_¡Cloud! _–Tifa le recriminó. _Es un cliente, no le grites así._

_Por un trago. _–Contestó Shinra, alzando su vaso. _¿No puedo, acaso?_

_¿Por eso? _–Cloud alzó ambas cejas.

Tifa tenía un gesto de molestia en su rostro; era obvio que le deprimía que el rubio le ignorara de esa manera. Entrecerró la mirada.

_Y a invitar a esta chica a salir. _–Completo a la mirada de Cloud, alzando la cabeza hacia la chica. _Si es que ella quiere._

Tifa, cara de asombro. Cloud, molestia y burla.

_/Gotta listen to the groove_

_And you gotta listen well_

_The way you do it_

_That's the way I like it/_

_¿Qué? _–Ambos al mismo tiempo. Uno de incredulidad, otro de burla.

_¿Te hizo mal el disparo, Shinra? _–Continuó Cloud.

Tifa no supo como tomar eso.

_Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que me salvó._

_Pero no lo hice por gusto. _–Contestó la chica, sin pensarlo.

_Pero lo hiciste._

Cloud puso la mirada en blanco. Tifa suspiró.

_De acuerdo. _–Sonrió la chica.

Rufus también sonrió. Cloud se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

_¿A dónde te gustaría ir?_

_Ah, bueno. _–La chica se sonrojó. _¿A cenar, tal vez? Es que yo nunca he… salido así con alguien._

_¿Es que Cloud no te saca a pasear?_

_Bueno… no. _–Frunció los labios.

_¿No? _–Mirando de reojo al rubio rabioso. _¿Qué clase de novio no hace eso?_

_Cloud NO es mi NOVIO_. –Contestó, haciendo énfasis en las palabras (mayúsculas).

_Ah, perdona. Pensaba que si._

Rufus sonrió. Incluso molesta, la chica se miraba sumamente encantadora… y, a estas alturas, debe estar odiando al pobre rubio ex SOLDIER.

_Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve?_

_Mmm… no lo sé, sorpréndeme._

_¿Qué te sorprenda? _–Sonrió el rubio. _De acuerdo._

Cloud se dio media vuelta, con un gesto de enojo en el rostro.

_Cloud. _–Rufus le llamó, sin voltear a verlo. _Aun está de pie, ¿cierto?_

_Si. _–Contestó, presuroso. _Pero no te demores más._

Tifa no pudo comprender.

_/Everybody now, I like it_

_That's the way I like it_

_Everybody come on, I like it_

_That's the way I like it/_

Rufus sonreía. Rude no dijo palabra alguna, Elena rabió en silencio y Tseng mantenía la frente contra una pared. Reno solo movió un poco la cabeza.

_¿Quién le asegura que Cloud Strife no vendrá y le partirá la cabeza por hacer eso? _–El pelirrojo preguntó, con tranquilidad en su voz.

_El mismo que asegura que Valentine hará lo mismo con la tuya. _–Inquirió el rubio._ Vamos, ¿es tan malo? Me gusta._

_Es falsa. _–Elena.

_Es dura. _–Reno.

… -Rude.

_Es el enemigo. _–Tseng.

_Ya es suficiente. _–Exclamó, finalmente, con dureza. _No es el enemigo, y, ultimadamente es mi vida, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, ¿de acuerdo?_

_¿Estás completamente seguro de esto?_ –El de cabellos negros le miró con preocupación.

_Completamente._

Tseng suspiró.

_Entonces, no tenemos nada que decir._

Los Turks salieron del lugar sin decir más.

_Oye, Reno._

El pelirrojo se regresó al escuchar su nombre.

_¿Qué pasa, jefe?_

_¿Has invitado a Yuffie a salir?_

_¿Eh? _–Se sonrojó. _Bueno… no._

_Vamos hoy a cenar. Invítala._

_/Oh, mystery lady_

_You've got something I like_

_Tell me you're here to stay/_

_¿De verdad? _–Tifa ladeó la cabeza, sosteniendo el teléfono. _Si, a mi también…_

_¿Quién? ¿Cloud? _–Cuestionó Yuffie, al otro lado de la línea.

_¿Cloud? _–Y le dio un ataque de risa.

_¿Ah? ¿No? _–La ninja recibió una mirada de Vincent. _Entonces, ¿quién? _–Cuestionó, lanzando una mirada asesina al ex Turk.

_Rufus Shinra._

_¡¿SHINRA?! _–Gritó, asustando al licántropo.

_Si, suena raro, pero con tal de… pues decidí aceptar su invitación. Además, así de cerca, no parece un mal sujeto; es el primer hombre que se porta amable y con falto de intenciones sucias._

Pedrada a Vincent y Cloud.

_Pero te invitó a cenar._

_No tenía un gesto de pervertido en el rostro ni bajaba la mirada al hablar como CIERTOS pervertidos que CONOSCO._

Yuffie pensó en las razones por las que ellos miraban hacia abajo, razones que ella no poseía. Se preguntó, entonces, por que le había gustado a Reno.

_Si, ya entiendo. Entonces nos veremos esta noche._

_Si, es lo más probable._

_Nos vemos entonces, iré a alistarme._

_Igual yo. Hasta luego._

Tifa colgó el teléfono.

_No quiero que vayas. _–Cloud exclamó, colocándose a su frente.

Tifa caminó por su lado, pasándolo de largo. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiese con su vida.

_/You're dangerous, oh baby_

_Could you do me right?_

_Will you come out to play?_

_Cuz that's the way I like it/_

Rufus y Rude babearon un rato al ver salir a la chica. Tifa llevaba un ajustado vestido color azul cobalto, corto, de tirantes, con su cabello suelto sobre los hombros. Rufus llevaba un inusual traje negro y camisa guinda.

_¿Pasa algo? _–Cuestionó la chica, dirigiendo una mirada estremecida al par que la miraban embelesados. Por un momento recordó la cara de idiota de Cloud hace rato.

Rufus tuvo que quitar la cara de pervertido, no quería que ella pensara que tenía negras intenciones… esa mujer era peligrosa, en TODO el sentido de la palabra.

_Eh… ah._ –Despertó. _Perdona, es que te ves muy (MUY) bien así._

Tifa le sonrió, apenada, mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

_Gracias._

_Adelante. _–El rubio abrió la portezuela del automóvil, ya que Rude aun estaba idiotizado.

Esperó a que la chica subiera al auto, y, dándole un codazo a Rude para que despertara, subió también por la otra portezuela.

_¿A dónde iremos? _–Cuestionó la chica.

_Ya verás. _–Sonrió Shinra, al tiempo que el auto se ponía en marcha. _Te sorprenderé, tal como te prometí._

Tifa observó a Rufus con una tenue sonrisa.

_/Girl you make me wanna move_

_It's the price I've got to pay_

_For all the things you do_

_But I like it/_

_Oh... ¡Vaya!_

Yuffie (y Reno) miraban el lugar a donde habían ido a parar. Era un restaurante refinado, que tenía un bar, eventos de coreografía, una gran fuente… lo último fue lo que más llamó la atención de la chica, pues el restaurante entero estaba cubierto por una cúpula transparente con un tubo en medio, por donde subía el agua, bañando el restaurante por fuera.

Reno sintió su billetera temblar.

_Esto es… ¡Genial! Reno, te luciste. _–Yuffie le dio una palmada en el hombro.

_¿Yo? Eh... me alegra que te haya gustado. _–Arqueando una ceja, preguntándose de dónde había salido semejante lugar. (N/A: Uvita me dio la idea).

Yuffie, en su vestido dorado sin tirantes, y largo hasta sus rodillas, caminó embelesada, por aquel lugar, mientras Reno era asediado por el sujeto de las reservaciones.

Y el siempre alerta Vincent Valentine pegado al vidrio del techo, remojado totalmente por la fuente.

_/Gotta listen to the groove_

_And you gotta listen well_

_The way you do it_

_That's the way I like it/_

_¿Señor? _–Rude exclamó, después de contestar el celular.

_¿Qué pasa?_

El rostro de Tifa se miraba decaído.

_Quieren que vaya a la central a dejar las notas que ocupaban desde la semana pasada._

_¡Ahora no!_

_Urgente._

_Estamos ocupados._

_Ve, Shinra. _–Tifa le miró. _Pero, dime, ¿por qué Cloud trabaja para ti?_

_Llamémoslo intercambio de favores. _–Suspiró. _¿Quieres esperarme de verdad?_

_Descuida, te esperaré._

El auto se detuvo frente a las nuevas oficinas de Shinra, un edificio de 30 pisos. Rude miraba de forma perversa a Tifa por el retrovisor.

_Hmm._ –Pensó un poco. _Acompáñame, Tifa._

La chica le miró.

_/Everybody now, I like it_

_That's the way I like it_

_Everybody come on, I like it_

_That's the way I like it/_

_Está oscuro. _–Aclaró la chica.

_Me sé el camino de memoria._

_Yo no._

Rufus tomó su mano, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la chica.

Encendió la luz de una de las oficinas, y comenzó a revolotear por todos los fólderes y papeles. Tifa caminó un poco, observando, con la escasa luz, el lugar: oficinas y laboratorios. La chica se perdió en la oscuridad del más grande de los laboratorios.

_¿Tifa? _–Cuestionó el rubio, saliendo del caos de otra oficina.

Escuchó el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose al caer. Sintió un tremendo escalofrío.

Corrió hacia el laboratorio más grande, algo asustado, suponiéndose lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese lugar.

Tifa estaba recargada en una mesa, al lado de un matraz roto, observando un tuvo de cristal frente a ella; el brillo verdoso de este contorneaba su silueta. Sus ojos se habían humedecido.

_¡Tifa!_

_¿Este es… el favor que le cumples a Cloud? _–Dijo, con voz débil.

Se colocó al lado de ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

_Pero, si tu quieres…_

_No. _–La chica le miró, visiblemente destruida. _Es lo que él quiere, y yo… yo no…_

Comenzó a llorar. Él no pudo hacer más que abrazarla, y dejarla desahogarse en su hombro.

En la cápsula, podía verse el rostro durmiente de la cetra.

_/That's the way that I like it_

_That is the way that I like it/_

-0-0-0-0-0-

That's The Way I Like It. Backstreet Boys.

SKAL


	6. Laura No Está

Final Fantasy VII

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas**

**Capítulo VI. Laura No Está.**

_**Cloud, de lo que siente por Tifa, y por Aerith.**_

Tifa y Rufus salieron del edificio. La chica se veía algo perturbada, permaneciendo casi apegada, al lado de aquél rubio. Supuso, entonces, que lo había visto.

Esperó a que el auto se marchara, para así entrar al edificio por la puerta principal.

_/Laura no está, Laura se fue_

_Laura se escapa de mi vida_

_Y tu que si estas, preguntas por qué_

_La amo a pesar de las heridas/_

Entró en el laboratorio sin ningún problema, pues tenía autorización para estar allí. Miró su credencial… ahora era parte de Shinra, como cuando estuvo en SOLDIER.

Tomó asiento en el laboratorio, mirando al tubo de vidrio. Recordó aquella ocasión, cuando Tifa se animó a preguntarle… ella ya no estaba, no regresaría, ¿Por qué la seguía esperando?

Sin embargo, él quería seguir esperando.

_Aerith… aun no está. _–Pronunció.

_/Lo ocupa todo su recuerdo_

_No consigo olvidar_

_El peso de su cuerpo/_

"Te ayudaré a rescatarla".

"Me recuerdas a…"

"Quisiera… que pasaras el resto de la noche conmigo".

"Nunca has estado solo".

"No te tengo ningún rencor…"

Tal vez ella no le tenía rencor, pero él se sentía culpable por eso. Esa fue la razón por la que, cuando Shinra le dijo lo que hacía, accedió a sus peticiones sin pensarlo…

Pelearía con aquellos que querían matar a Shinra, los que querían acabar con este laboratorio, con tal de volver a ver a Aerith, estrecharla entre sus brazos.

La miró. Esta vez la protegería contra todo y todos.

_/Laura no está, eso lo sé_

_Y no la encontraré en tu piel_

_Es enfermizo sabes que no quisiera_

_Besarte a ti pensando en ella/_

Y, sin embargo, estaba ella. Tifa, que, a pesar de todo, estaba a su lado, aguantando, con una cálida sonrisa, todas sus explosiones: enojo, tristeza, furia, la escasa alegría y el extraño erotismo… Todo a causa de la cetra.

No podía evitarlo, y le enfurecía el hecho de que usara a Tifa, su mejor amiga, la persona que más ha admirado desde niño, para descargar aquella frustración que llevaba consigo… y ella aguantaba todo, con aquella bella sonrisa…

_Lo siento, Tifa…_

Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Ya no podía simplemente irse y dejarla para no molestarla más; había algo que lo retenía en ese lugar, no sabía que era, pero le impedía irse.

_No puedo irme. _–Exclamó, pensando en aquella mujer.

Si, eso era.

Estar con Tifa le disminuía aquella tristeza que sentía por la partida de Aerith. Lo hacía olvidar, por aquellos instantes, que la extrañaba.

Salió del edificio.

_/Esta noche inventaré una tregua_

_Ya no quiero pensar más_

_Contigo olvidaré su ausencia/_

_Hola, Cloud, ¿a dónde vas?_

El rubio giró la vista en dirección a la voz que le llamaba; contempló a la chica, con el traje negro de Turk, de cabellos rubios y mirada de miel.

_Elena. _–Dijo, después de 20 segundos de memoria.

_Ahora si lo recordaste._ –Dijo, con una sonrisa.

_Batallé un poco. _–Admitió.

_Había visto que alguien entró al laboratorio, pero, al parecer, eras tú. _–Alzó ambas cejas.

_¿No ibas a estar con Shinra hoy?_

_No. Rude se ofreció a hacerlo, algo inusual, pero, está bien, yo no quería ir._

Supuso que era porque saldría con Tifa. Entrecerró la azulada mirada.

_¿Tienes algo que hacer, Elena?_

_Pues… no, ¿por qué?_

_¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?_

_/ /Y si te como a besos, tal vez_

_La noche sea más corta, no lo sé_

_Yo solo no me basto, quédate_

_Y lléname su espacio, quédate/ /_

Cuando menos pensaba, se encontraba en el departamento, entre las piernas desnudas de su compañera, sumido entre besos y caricias íntimas, escuchando los intensos gemidos de la rubia Turk.

Era igual.

En aquél cuerpo, que apneas conocía, sintió que la tristeza le abandonaba momentáneamente, sustituyéndola por un intenso placer.

Se dio cuenta de lo que era Tifa, y, ahora, Elena.

Intentó prolongar aquel momento con ella, para así acortar la noche y su nostalgia, pero el cuerpo de ambos no aguantó tanto tiempo.

Elena cayó dormida. Cloud le miró unos instantes, antes de marcharse del lugar.

_/ /Laura se fue, no dijo adiós_

_Dejando rota mi pasión_

_Laura quizá ya me olvidó_

_Y otro rozó su corazón/ /_

Paseó un rato por la ciudad en la motocicleta, tratando de despejarse, y de quitarse el perfume de la Turk del cuerpo.

Su mente retomó la imagen de Aerith… ¿cómo se sentiría la cetra ahora? Probablemente, decepcionada.

"_¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a…"_

¿Aerith se encontraría con Zack en el Life Stream? Era lo más seguro. Suspiró, deseando que eso no ocurriera… peor aun, ¿qué le diría Zack si lo viera?

Se detuvo en un semáforo. En realidad no tenía idea de lo que su maestro le diría, sobre todo por la clase de persona que era. Se confundió, mirando el semáforo en verde frente a él.

_¿Ah? _–Movió la cabeza. _Lo aprobaría, por un lado, pero, por el otro… me daría una paliza._

Arqueó ambas cejas. Probablemente, se habrían encontrado.

_/ /Yo solo se decir su nombre_

_No recuerdo ni siquiera el mío_

_¿Quién me abrigará este frío?/ /_

Llegó al Séptimo Cielo. Arrojó las llaves a la barra, pero, por el sonido, supuso que prefirieron estar en el suelo. Sin mucha prisa, o entusiasmo, comenzó a subir las escaleras, mirando el lugar definidamente a pesar de la oscuridad; dio un vistazo a la habitación de Tifa, vacía, y se dirigió a la propia, donde se arrojó a la cama.

Su mente, ahora, repetía con más intensidad a Aerith, haciéndolo sentir más deprimido que antes… ¿por qué? Supuso que era porque no se había quedado con Elena la noche entera.

Escuchó un auto estacionarse en frente del bar; se levantó en seguida, asomándose a la ventana, notando que, así como pensaba, era Tifa que había llegado. La chica intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el rubio Shinra, y le obsequió un beso en su mejilla.

Se apresuró a bajar. Quería verla, no la dejaría en manos de Rufus Shinra, ni de nadie. Jamás.

_¿Cloud? _–Tifa le miró, mientras él bajaba las escaleras. _¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?_

_Te esperaba._

_/ /Y si te como a besos, tal vez_

_La noche sea más corta, no lo sé_

_Yo solo no me basto, quédate_

_Y lléname su espacio, quédate/ /_

_¿Y ahora? _–Exclamó la chica, con algo de molestia. _Deja estos juegos, Cloud, me estoy cansando._

El rubio se acercó a ella, abrazándola contra si, pudiendo ella distinguir el aliento del joven, con un toque de alcohol (N/A: ¡Agh! El repugnante olor a cerveza), y un perfume femenino que no conocía.

_¿Dónde estuviste? _–Cuestionó, con suma suavidad.

_Di vueltas por la ciudad._

_Fui al laboratorio con Rufus._

_¿Ahora lo llamas por su nombre?_

_¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?_

Cloud le miró, sereno.

_/ /Puede ser difícil para ti_

_Pero no puedo olvidarla_

_Creo que es lógico_

_Por más que yo intento escaparme ella está/ /_

Pensó detenidamente antes de contestar… ¿por qué le hacía eso a ella? A veces sentía que la amaba, y que no quería que se apartara de su lado. Pero, en otras ocasiones, la visión de Aerith lo opacaba todo, incluyendo a Tifa.

_No quería meterte en mis líos. _–Pronunció, finalmente, con sobriedad.

_Tus líos… tus líos, dices. _–El enojo se reflejó en su rostro, estremeciendo al rubio. _¿Desde cuándo eres solo tú, tú y tú? ¿Acaso no consideraste que nosotros, yo, también la queríamos de vuelta? Deja de ser tan egoísta, Cloud, y ten consideración con los que llamas tus amigos._

Cloud no pudo contestar. Tifa se giró, y caminó hacia las escaleras, con el enojo más intenso.

_Y dúchate. Hueles a burdel._

Y azotó la puerta.

Cloud lo pensó. Ciertamente, no había considerado todo aquello que Tifa le había dicho… jamás había visto a su amiga tan molesta.

_Lo siento. _–Dijo, a la nada. _Por más que lo intento, ella está…_

_/ /Unas horas jugaré a quererte_

_Pero cuando vuelva a amanecer_

_Me perderás para siempre/ /_

Miró a Cloud sentado en la escalera, aun húmedo por la ducha. Se sintió un poco culpable por haberle gritado así.

_Cloud. _–Escuchó la voz de la chica tras él.

Tifa se sentó a su lado. Aun no se había quitado el vestido con el que había salido.

_Creo que ya tuve suficiente._

_Lo lamento… es que todo esto me impresionó demasiado. No quise gritarte de esa manera… pero, deberías pensar mejor antes de hacer algo, más con algo tan delicado… ¿por qué él…?_

_Dijo que podía hacerlo, con tal de que le cuidara la espalda._

_No estoy molesta. También quiero que regrese._

Cloud abrazó a la chica, que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ella también llevaba un perfume encima, que no le pertenecía. Ni siquiera a Rufus Shinra.

_Vincent. _–Exclamó, de pronto, recordándolo.

_¿Ah? ¿Vincent?_ _¿Qué pasa con él?_

_Nada._

_¿También estuviste en su juego?_

_¿Juego?_

Empezó a decir sabe que cosas. Él solo pensó que mañana volvería a verla.

_/ /Y si te como a besos, sabrás_

_Lo mucho que me duele este dolor_

_No encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor_

_De los sueños que Laura me robó/ /_

La mantuvo contra si, aun sentado en la escalera. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en la noche…

Elena le entregó la mitad de su noche, sin cuestionarle ni nada… le había quitado, momentáneamente, aquella sensación de amargura del cuerpo… pero jamás la sustituiría.

Se sintió culpable, pues ella también pasaba por algo parecido. Entre sus gemidos había alcanzado a escuchar "Rufus".

_/ /Y si me enredo en tu cuerpo, sabrás_

_Que solo Laura es dueña de mi amor_

_No encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor_

_De los besos que Laura me robó/ /_

Sostuvo con fuerza el cuerpo de Tifa, recargándose en la pared, percibiendo que la morena ya se había quedado dormida.

No podía comprender por qué ni ella, que era la persona que más había admirado desde pequeño, podía borrar aquella ausencia…

Sonó el teléfono móvil.

_¿Diga? _–Contestó, mientras llevaba a la chica a su cama.

_Cloud. Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar._

_¿Rufus? ¿Qué pasa?_

_Entraron al laboratorio. Ha habido un problema._

El cuerpo de Cloud se estremeció.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Laura no está. Nek**

**SKAL**


	7. Clavado en un Bar

Final Fantasy VII

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas**

**Capítulo VII. Clavado en un Bar.**

_**El lío completo en unas cuantas páginas.**_

"_Nosotros podremos destruir la vida de las personas, pero no jugamos con ella como gatos."_

Cloud miró la inscripción que había en la pared y el tubo. Retrocedió un poco, pisando los vidrios de lo que fue un matraz.

_¿Le hicieron algo?_

_No. _–Shinra miraba, recargando en la orilla de la puerta.

Varios sujetos, vestidos con una bata blanca, Tseng y Rude, revisaban el lugar. Cloud retrocedió, colocándose frente a Shinra.

_¿Qué pasará?_

_Yo te diré._

_**Aquí me tiene bien clavado**_

_**Soltando las penas en un bar**_

_**Brindando por su amor**_

Hacía rato que Cloud había llegado, y permanecía sentado en la barra, mirando la bebida que le había dado desde que llegó. Tifa arqueó una ceja.

Tras él, en una mesa redonda con varias botellas, Barrett y Cid lo miraban, confusos, pues el rubio no dejaba de ver el banco solitario que estaba a su lado.

_¿Estará bien? _–Preguntó el moreno.

_Déjalo. Las penas se ahogan con un buen alcohol._

Barrett no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Cloud pensaba lo que pasaría si ella estuviese allí, a su lado. Nada más importaría, solo ella, y haría lo posible por hacerla feliz. Bebió todo el trago de golpe, imaginando así la silueta de su amada, a su lado.

_¿Cloud?_

Escuchó a Tifa, pero prefirió no prestarle atención. Era feliz en ese letargo.

_**Aquí me tiene abandonado**_

_**Bebiendo tequila pa' olvidar**_

_**Y sacudirme así el dolor**_

Notó la llegada de Vincent y Yuffie al bar, pero estaba preocupada por él. Caminó hasta quedar a su lado, tomando asiento en el banco de en seguida, mirándolo detenidamente.

_¿Cloud?_

Sin embargo, no le prestó atención. Ni siquiera le miró.

Recargó la cabeza sobre la barra, sosteniéndola con sus brazos, mirando tan solo parte de su perfil… pensó que, si ella regresaba, Cloud ya no tendría motivos para quedarse en el bar, sería completamente feliz. Eso fue suficiente para deprimirle.

Quería a Cloud, pero él solo tenía a Aerith en su cabeza, y ella no era nadie para sustituirla.

_**¿Dónde estás, bendita?**_

_**¿Dónde te has metido?**_

_Están raros. _–Dijo Barrett.

_Ya déjalos. _–Insistió Cid.

_¿De qué hablan? _–Cuestionó Yuffie.

Vincent miró hacia la barra, notando a la chica que estaba recargada en ésta, en cuyo rostro había un gesto de sorpresa. Pensó en aquél momento, cuando ella decidió regresar.

"_Tu lo sabes…"_

La había dejado irse, porque era lo que ella deseaba, y él no era nadie para mantenerla atada… pero él, en realidad sentía que quería estar con ella, a su lado, y el verla así le destruía por completo, todo por culpa de ese tonto…

_¿Tifa? _–Le llamó.

Sin embargo, aquella chica no dejaba de contemplara al rubio a su lado, que ni caso le hacía. Tomó asiento a su lado, contemplando a la chica, sin dejar de sentir nostalgia a causa de ella.

_**Abre un poco el corazón**_

_**Deja amarte corazón**_

_**Ven y sácame de este bar**_

_¿A dónde se fue Vincent?_

Barrett y Cid comenzaron a pensar en llamar "La Barra Triste" al ver que Yuffie también se dirigía hacia aquél lugar.

La chica imaginó que el licántropo se había ido tras Tifa, a pesar de que dijo que no lo haría más. En efecto, se encontraba ahora a su lado, sentado en la barra. No era justo que Vincent jugara así con ambas, era sucio y ruin.

_Entonces, ¿por qué me sigue gustando?_

Yuffie caminó hacia la barra. Estaba molesta, pero, al tiempo, deprimida, pues estaba enamorada sin remedio de aquél hombre.

_Vince…_

Tomó asiento a su lado, solo observándolo, sin esperar que le contestara. Buscaba, con todas sus ganas, un motivo, lo que fuese, para dejar de mirarlo de esa manera, para dejar de sentir lo que sentía, pues todo eso comenzaba a matarle lentamente por dentro.

_**Estoy clavado, estoy herido**_

_**Estoy ahogado en un bar**_

Reno entró en el bar, azotando la puerta, casi matando del susto a Barret y a Cid.

_¿Qué te pasa, Turk?_ –Gritó Cid, con fastidio.

_¿Está el jefe aquí?_

_¿Ah?_

Reno miró la barra, en busca de su rubio jefe (N/A: que yaoi sonó). Su rostro se aplacó un poco, al notar a Yuffie, sentada en un banco cercano a la barra.; le dio algo de gusto verla, pues, la noche anterior, había salido corriendo del restauran ante el atentado de Vincent Valentine.

_Yuffie._

Sin embargo, la Ninja parecía ajena a su presencia… como siempre, puesto que en la mente de ella solamente se encontraba aquél hombre, Valentine.

Dio un suspiro, y, haciendo ganar 10DLS a Cid, se dirigió a la barra, tomando asiento al lado de la chica, observándola, pensando cuanto tiempo tardaría ella en percatarse de su presencia.

_**Desesperado, en el olvido**_

_**Estoy ahogado en un bar**_

_Si seguimos así, me dejarás pobre._

_Es tu culpa por apostar en contra._

Ambos miraron hacia la barra: Cloud observando la silla vacía, Tifa a Cloud, Vincent a Tifa, Yuffie a Vincent, y Reno a Yuffie…

_¿Puede hacerse más largo? _–Cuestionó Cid, medio ebrio.

Apenas acababa de terminar la frase, cuando entro Shinra por la puerta. Barrett escupió su trago en el rostro del piloto.

_Ah, no, yaoi no. _–Dijo, asqueado.

_¡De p9t3 m8d2e!_ –Musitó Cid, remojado en alcohol y babas.

El moreno se levantó, dejando ver su inmensidad ante el rubio Shinra, que solo atinó a mirarle hacia arriba.

_¿Qué? ¿Se armaron de valor y ahora si me van a golpear?_ –Cuestionó Rufus, para nada intimidado (N/A: creo)

_Dime que no vienes por aquél payaso. _–Dijo Barrett, mirando a Reno. _Que aborrezco el yaoi y Cid me dejará sin salario._

Rufus le miró raro.

_Tanta masa corporal hace que no te llegue la sangre hasta acá. _–Dijo, tocándose la frente con los dedos índice y medio de la zurda. _Además, no soy yaoi. Vengo solamente por un trago._

_Menos mal. _–Dijo, sin captar del todo lo que le había dicho Shinra.

El rubio volteó hacia la barra, divisando a la chica. Por supuesto, su trago tenía nombre.

_**Sé que te buscan demasiados**_

_**Que te pretenden cantidad**_

_**Pero eso no es felicidad**_

Cloud miró por el reflejo de la vitrina de crista, justo frente a el; allí estaba Tifa, sentada a su lado, reflejada en el vitral… ella, que tantos buscaban (Vincent y Shinra), y lo dejaba todo, por él…

¿Por qué?

Porque los sentimientos de aquella chica eran sinceros… entonces, ¿Por qué no dejaba todo y se quedaba con ella? Sabía que sería dichoso y feliz…

"…_conmigo…_"

La voz de Aerith resonaba en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ver a Tifa, que, ahora, volteaba en dirección a Vincent.

_**Y mi amor nunca se raja**_

_**Y mi amor nunca jamás te va a fallar**_

_**Nunca jamás**_

Tifa contempló a Vincent unos instantes.

Ese hombre, que, de manera singular, había confesado sus sentimientos, sabiendo que jamás podrían ser correspondidos… lo admiraba mucho…

"_Quisiera poder…"_

De verdad, lo deseaba. Deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, amarlo para así olvidar a Cloud… sin embargo, no podía hacerle eso a Yuffie, puesto que ella lo amaba. Dio un suspiro de resignación. Ahora, ni siquiera tenía a alguien con quien escapar de Cloud…

_¿Tifa?_

La chica se volteó, notando la presencia de Rufus Shinra… ¿A qué hora…?

_**¿Dónde estas, maldita?**_

_**¿Dónde te has metido?**_

Notó que Tifa se había levantado de su asiento, para ir tras la barra. Sin embargo, no quise mirarla, concentrando sus orbes rojizas en la niña que estaba a su lado.

La única excusa que se le ocurría… era que podría ser su padre… o peor aun, su abuelo (N/A: exagera). Siempre la miró de esa manera, por eso la protegía tanto.

"_¡Te amo!"_

¿Qué debía hacer? Sabía que ella era un montón de problemas en una cabecita oscura, y, sin embargo, le encantaba. ¿Era correcto? Ella nunca se alejaría de él.

_**Abre un poco el corazón**_

_**Deja amarte, corazón**_

_**Ven y sácame de este bar**_

Yuffie miró a Reno… un momento, ¿a qué hora había llegado?

_¿Reno? _–Pronunció.

_Hola, Yuffie. _–Después de 25 minutos.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

El pelirrojo apuntó a Shinra, que conversaba animadamente con Tifa, mientras ella le preparaba algo.

_Ah._

_Cuando entré no estaba aquí. Quizá estaba escondido, como la última vez._

_Te miras decaído._

_Tu también._

_No debería. _–Dijo, sin pensarlo. _Y, sin embargo, me siento así._

_¿No deberías? _–El pelirrojo dibujó media sonrisa.

Yuffie se sonrojó.

_Descuida, Yuffie. Sé lo que quisiste decir. Es suficiente para mi._

La Ninja entrecerró la mirada, sin dejar de mirarle.

_**Estoy clavado, estoy herido**_

_**Estoy ahogado en un bar**_

_**Desesperado, en el olvido, amor**_

_**Estoy ahogado en un bar**_

Tifa miraba, intrigada, a Rufus tomar su tercer vaso. El rubio sonrió, observando a la chica.

_¿Por qué me miras así?_

_Quiero ver cuando te embriagues. _–Murmuró, dado a la cercanía.

_Casi no me embriago._

_¿Apostamos?_

_¿Qué cosa quieres apostar?_

_Veamos. _–La chica pensó detenidamente, durante unos minutos. _Tendrás que subir a la azotea y cacarear _(N/A: no se si está bien utilizada la palabra, si no, corríjanme)_ como un chocobó._

Esta vez, no pudo evitar soltarse riendo.

_Está bien. _–Contestó, después de recuperarse de la risa. _Pero, si yo gano…_

_¿Si tú ganas?_

_Pues. _–Pensó un poco. _Me obsequiarás un beso._

Entonces, toda la barra volteó a verlos.

Tifa se sonrojó, sintiendo todas las miradas en ella; en especial, la de Cloud.

_Hecho. _–Sonrió la chica.

_**Déjate querer, amor**_

_**Yo quiero ser tu todo y tu corazón**_

_**Ven a rescatarme, amor**_

_**Yo quiero ser tu sol, yo quiero ser tu mar**_

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Clavado en un Bar. Maná.**

**Notas del Autor: **Yey!... no, esa no es la nota. Sé que la canción no está completa, pero quiero reservar lo que sigue para el proximo capítulo… he estado trabajando con este fic, y promete ser más largo, además llenaré algunos huecos de las historias, entre ellos cómo Yuffie y Reno comenzaron, así como Vincent comenzó a gustarle Tifa, lo que paso en la cena xD entre otras cosas…

Chaus gracias por leerme

SKAL


	8. No Dices Más

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas**

**Capítulo VIII. No dices más.**

_**La decisión de Tifa. Lo que ocurrió antes de "Simple and Clear".**_

Siete vasos después…

Cloud sentía náuseas al ver todo lo que Shinra se había tomado ya, y el infeliz caminaba, conversaba, sin cometer algún error, sin ser víctima del mortal coctel de Tifa.

_¿Segura que le pusiste todo? _–Vincent cuestionó, que, después del segundo vaso, ya no encontraba el suelo.

_Segura, hasta de más. _–La chica no se veía angustiada, solo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

_Se ve… igual. _–Razonó Yuffie. _O será que… ¿siempre esta ebrio?_

_No estoy ebrio._ –Aclaró Shinra, inmune ya al ardor de la bebida. _¿Es suficiente así o quieren que vuelva a caminar por la línea?_

Todos voltearon a ver a Tifa. La chica tuvo que admitir su derrota.

_Está bien, tú ganas, Rufus._

El rubio sonrió, triunfal.

_¿Desde cuándo le llama por su nombre? _–Yuffie preguntó.

_Es lo mismo que me pregunto. _–Aclaró Cloud.

Reno pensó que la ninja no prestó ni una pizca de atención a la cena.

_**Tras de la lluvia, el sol**_

_**Y nunca me sentí mejor**_

_**No sé lo que pasó**_

_**Que el mundo, de color, cambió**_

Por algún motivo, Tifa ya no se sentía deprimida; miró al rubio colocarse frente a ella, muy cerca, hasta que el pecho de ambos se rozó.

_Me salvé de salir en el diario. _–Murmuró Rufus, con una sonrisa.

_Soy cruel en los castigos._

_Entonces, ¿esto es un castigo para ti?_

Tifa no supo que contestar.

_Si no quieres, no te obligaré a hacerlo._

_No, Shinra… Rufus. _–Se corrigió. _No es un castigo para mí._

Apenas acabó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, cuando percibió los labios de él sobre los suyos.

_**Y es que tu**_

_**Apareciste así**_

_**Y, sin saber**_

_**Te has metido en mí**_

Hubo un silencio sepulcral… que fue interrumpido por un suspiro de Reno.

No quería hacerlo, pero ella recordó la primera vez que Cloud la besó… así como se sentía en ese momento, fue la primera ocasión. El mismo estremecimiento, la misma sensación de no saber cómo actuar… no le ocurrió así con Vincent. (N/A: Irónico que, cuando comencé a escribir el nombre de Vincent, comienza Labios Compartidos en el reproductor).

Y Rufus lo percibió.

_Mucho tiempo para un beso. _–Exclamó Cloud, entre dientes.

Rufus separó el rostro de la chica, entreabriendo la azulada mirada, dándole la espalda al público. Quería llevar en los labios aun la sensación del contacto con la joven.

Tifa abrió los ojos también, regresando a la realidad. Comprendió que Cloud había llegado a ella como si nada, envolviéndola en él, sin saberlo.

Pero, ahora…

_**Tanto pensar en ti**_

_**Ya me ha hecho decidir**_

_**Me cuesta mucho, pero**_

_**Te lo voy a decir**_

Sonó un móvil. Reno se alejó un poco de la gente, contestándolo.

_Bueno, este fue un buen espectáculo. _–Barrett exclamó, mientras Cid deliraba un rato. _Pero creo que ya acabó._

_Si, ya entendí. _–Rufus se dio media vuelta, en dirección a la salida. _Será mejor que…_

_Oiga, jefe. _–Le interrumpió Reno. _En la oficina dicen que… ¿jefe?_

Shinra se había quedado quieto, estático totalmente, con la vista baja y los ojos cerrados, justo a la mitad del bar.

_¿Shinra? _–Le llamó Cloud, confuso.

El rubio presidente cayó al suelo, sin meter las manos, dándose de lleno en el piso… matando del susto a todos los espectadores del bar.

_¡Jefe!_ –Reno corrió hacia el rubio.

_Lo mataste, Tifa. –_Exclamó Yuffie, sin mover un dedo, girándose para verla.

Sin embargo, la chica ya no estaba. Había ido, junto a Reno, con el inconsciente; entre ambos lo giraron, contemplando un hilo de sangre salir de la comisura de su labio. La chica colocó la cabeza del inconsciente, sobre su regazo.

_Solo se ha roto el labio. –_Murmuró el pelirrojo.

_Ay. _–La chica sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, limpiando un poco la sangre. _Pero… esto ha sido culpa tuya, Rufus…_

_Tifa._

La joven volteó hacia Cloud.

_Lo siento, pero ya he tomado una decisión, Cloud. _–Dijo, antes de que el rubio pudiese decir algo más.

_**Y es que yo**_

_**Ya no puedo más**_

_**Y ya no importa**_

_**Lo que vaya a pasar**_

Los demás consideraron prudente alejarse de ellos.

_¿Qué quieres decir, Tifa? _–Cloud frunció el ceño. _Primero, Vincent, y ahora, ¿Shinra?_

_Ambos… han sido más hombres de lo que tu alguna vez podrás ser. _–Murmuró.

_¿Qué dices?_

_Que ya no aguanto más, Cloud… tu indecisión, no la soporto. _–Exclamó, tranquilamente, dibujando una sonrisa. _Y, francamente, ya no me importa lo que pueda suceder después… así que, has lo que mejor te parezca, yo haré igual._

Cid, ebrio, a lo lejos, dejó escapar un "ya era hora", pero fue prontamente callado por Barrett y Yuffie. Por otro lado, a Vincent se le subió el ego, versión Ninja de Wutai… pero en silencio.

_¿Qué es esa aura? _–Cuestionó Reno, mirando al ex Turk.

_No toques, o te electrocutas. –_Sentenció la ninja.

Cloud miró a la chica, atónito, sin creer lo que le acababan de decir.

_Reno, ¿me ayudas? _–Preguntó la chica.

_**Solamente tu me puedes destruir o salvar**_

_**Dos palabras bastarán**_

_**Yo te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar**_

_**Pero tú no dices más**_

Tifa y Reno llevaron al inconsciente Shinra al sofá, mientras todos los demás miraban, helados, al atónito ex SOLDIER.

_Touché._ –Volvió a decir Cid.

_Imagino que estarás contento. _–Vincent.

_Tonto. _–Yuffie.

_Hentai. _–Barrett.

_¿Podrían… dejar de hacerlo? _–Cloud ladeo los labios, y alzó ambas cejas, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. _Me hacen sentir peor._

_Es el propósito._ –Todo Avalancha, al mismo tiempo.

Cloud rodeado de auras negativas. ¿La había perdido, de una vez por todas?

_¿Te diste cuenta de que tú eres el único que puede destruirla o salvarla? _–Comentó Cid, en un escaso momento de lucidez. _Déjate de estupideces, y has algo de una buena vez, que esta porquería se pone aburrida como una novela mexicana._

(N/A: T0T ¡¡OMG!! ¡No es cierto!)

_Sabes que, aunque ella diga todo esto, te esperará hasta que tú le contestes. _–La ninja exclamó.

El ex SOLDIER pensó detenidamente…. ¿cómo poner en una balanza a ambas?

_Si, pero también sabe que él nunca contestará, aunque esperara hasta el fin del mundo._ –Reno interrumpió.

_¿Cómo lo sabes? _–Cuestionó Cloud, mirando al pelirrojo.

_La comprendo._

Yuffie sintió la indirecta, y guardó silencio.

_Oh. _–Contestó, apenas, el rubio.

Dejó a todos sumidos en un mar de reflexiones.

_**No sé si estuvo bien**_

_**Decirte toda la verdad**_

_**Tal vez así lo entiendas**_

_**Y lo sepas valorar**_

Pasaron varias horas, en donde Avalancha y dos Turks (es que Rude había ido a buscar a Shinra) debatían sobre la historia que escribo, sin la participación de las dos partes principales afectadas (N/A: Que, por si no lo han notado, son Tifa y Yuffie), en donde Cloud aprovechó para desquitarse un rato.

_Malditos ebrios. _–Comentó Yuffie, mirándolos a todos, Avalancha y Turks, abrazados y cantando una melodía de Moenia (menos Vincent, que tenía menos estómago, y vomitaba en el baño). _¿Estuvo bien decirle todo eso?_

_No lo sé. _–Tifa se mantenía sentada, al lado del inconsciente Rufus. _Quizá así lo entienda, y lo sepa valorar._

_¿Así? _–Apuntando a los ebrios.

_Así es como a ellos les gusta. _–Alzó los hombros.

_Oye… entonces… Shinra si estaba ebrio. –_Yuffie miró al durmiente.

_Posiblemente, pero no se le notaba._

_Tú ganaste entonces, ¿o no?_

Tifa abrió los labios, pero no dijo palabra alguna. Ciertamente, pero no le haría nada de lo que dijo, en especial… por aquél beso…

_¿Cómo fue? _–Preguntó la ninja, como adivinando lo que pensaba.

_Fue… ¿qué cosa?_ –Se sonrojó.

_El beso que te dio, ¿besa bien?_

_¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_

_Bueno, te diré un secreto. _–Se le acercó. _Siempre me gustó Shinra… no como Vincent, eso nunca._

Tifa arqueó una ceja.

_¿Te gusta Rufus?_

_Solo de cara, te digo. _–Frunció los labios.

_Oh. _–Se sonrojó. ¿Le diría lo que pensó cuando lo besó? Se preguntó qué sentiría Cloud en esos momentos.

_**Y es que tu**_

_**Apareciste así**_

_**Y, sin saber**_

_**Te has metido en mí**_

_Fue algo… inesperado._

_Pero era una apuesta._

_Me refiero a lo que sentí._

_Tifa…_

_¿Alguna vez… has besado a Vincent?_

Yuffie se sonrojó de forma intensa.

_Yo… una ocasión, mientras él dormía…_

_¿Recuerdas lo que sentiste? Nerviosismo, un no se qué…_

_Si._

_Eso mismo._

La ninja recordó que, cuando besó a Reno, no sintió lo mismo que con Vincent, por eso pudo comprenderlo.

_¿Te gusta Shinra?_

Tifa la miró.

_No lo sé. _–Descendió la vista hacia el joven. _No tengo idea, Yuffie, pero, si es así… podré librarme de Cloud._

_Un favor al universo._

Pensó que Rufus, al igual que Cloud, había entrado, sin saber, en su vida…

Se escuchó un unísono "¡Eh!"

_**Solamente tu me puedes destruir o salvar**_

_**Dos palabras bastarán**_

_**Yo te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar**_

_**Pero tú no dices más**_

_¿Reno? _–Elena miró al pelirrojo, y luego, a su compañero. _¿Rude?_

Todos los hombres, la mirada perversa.

_¡Basta! Andando. _–Elena tomó a ambos de los cuellos del saco, y los arrojó fuera, presa del enojo. _Estoy buscando a Rufus Shinra, ¿dónde está?_

_Aquí. _–Le llamó Tifa, desde la estancia. _Pero ahora duerme._

_¿Qué le pasó? _–La rubia caminó hacia la chica, mirando al joven en el sofá.

_Se embriagó._

_Típico. _–Elena tomó un brazo del durmiente, hasta prácticamente cargarlo. _Hay un problema en la planta, y lo necesitan allá._

_¿Es por Aerith? _–Se preocupó Tifa.

Al escuchar el nombre, el bar completo se llenó de un silencio siniestro. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, alarmados, y dirigieron la mirada hacia Cloud.

_¿Ha dicho…? _–Barrett.

Cloud dio un suspiro, descendiendo la mirada al suelo.

_Hay algo… que debo decirles…_

_**Solamente tu me puedes destruir o salvar**_

_**Dos palabras bastarán**_

_**Yo te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar**_

_**Pero tú no dices más**_

Barrett y Cid tuvieron que quedarse afuera.

Los demás entraron al lugar, mirando anonados aquél laboratorio en donde se encontraba la Cetra.

_¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste? _–Preguntó Yuffie, con levedad.

_Lo mismo le pregunte. _–Murmuró Tifa, con la vista baja.

_Asombroso… una jugada de Shinra, sin duda. _–Vincent cerró la mirada.

Rufus Shinra entró al laboratorio, ya arreglado, y con una taza de café en la mano.

_¿Estás bien? _–Preguntó Tifa, al verlo entrar.

_¿Qué es lo que sucede, Shinra? _–Cuestionó Cloud, antes de que el rubio pudiese contestarle a la chica.

_Según lo que tengo entendido… debido al ataque anterior, no puede regenerar células para acabar con el proceso de construcción. _–Movió la cabeza, tomando unas hojas que estaban en la mesa. _Si no tiene un donante, morirá._

Alarma entre todos.

_¿Cuánto ocupa?_

_Un 40% en totalidad… de un solo donante. Eso es imposible. Moriría el donante._

_¿De varios se puede?_ –Preguntó Yuffie.

_No. _–Arrojó el montón de hojas al cesto.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

_¿Hay alguien que se atreva a intentarlo, sabiendo que la posibilidad de sobrevivir es casi nula?_

Más silencio. Shinra sabía que nadie se atrevería a hacerlo, solo quería ver si Cloud era tan valiente como pensaba.

Esa era… la única oportunidad…

_Yo iré._

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don´t hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don´t go**_

_**Simple and clear is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go...**_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sorry por la demora

Misma excusa que en el secreto de nibelheim

SKAL


	9. De Cadenas 1: Yuffie y Reno

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas**

**Capítulo IX. De cadenas 1: Yuffie y Reno.**

_Fue… extraño._

_Sin duda._

Yuffie entrecerró la mirada.

_Vincent… si yo… hiciera lo mismo que Tifa, para traer de vuelta a Lucrecia… ¿Harías lo mismo que Cloud?_

Vincent miró a la ninja. Una ráfaga de aire pasó entre ellos, moviendo sus cabellos oscuros.

_Yo… no lo sé._

_¿No lo sabes?_

El ex Turk pudo, al fin, comprender los sentimientos de Cloud, y donde se encontraba atrapado.

_Quizás… haría lo que él…_

Yuffie se sonrojó.

** Back.-**

_Por favor… no te vayas…_

Cloud abrió la azulada mirada, en sorpresa… sabía que no debía ser así, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba… ¿por qué? ¿Era, acaso, su deseo por tener a Aerith más fuerte que su amor por Tifa?

El sonido del vidrio al romperse sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Todos observaron, anonados, a Shinra, que había introducido su brazo a la cápsula donde estaba Tifa, sacándola de un tirón; fue entonces, cuando pudo sacar la espada, lanzándola contra el aparato que estaba sobre la cápsula. Los vidrios terminaron de caer al suelo.

_¡Esperaba más de ti, Strife! _–Shinra le gritó, mientras sostenía a Tifa, con el brazo sangrante. _¡Me has decepcionado!_

"_Gracias…"_

** Flash Back.-**

Todo el tiempo la había escuchado, que no la dejara, que no se marchara, y, sin embargo, seguía yéndose… se sentía miserable.

_Todo este tiempo… me he comportado de forma egoísta y como un verdadero idiota._ –Cloud murmuró, mirando a la chica, que dormía en aquella cama de hospital. _Es la segunda vez que estás aquí, por culpa mía, por no cumplirte mi promesa. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, Tifa. No volverá a ocurrir nada como esto…_

El rubio Cloud sonrió. Tomó asiento en una silla al lado de la cama, dispuesto a esperar, y a cuidar de ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Quiero preguntarte algo, Yuffie._

_Dale._

_Es sobre Reno._

La ninja le miró, con ironía.

_¿Qué quieres saber, Valentine?_

_Pues. _–Dio un suspiro, cerrando la rojiza mirada. _Quiero saber… como comenzó todo._

_Es una historia bastante larga, Vincent._

_Tengo tiempo._

_Pero, a cambio, tu me contaras algo._

_De tifa, supongo._

_De cómo acabó todo._

_De acuerdo. Tu primero._

Yuffie contempló el cielo rojizo. Se aproximaba el anochecer.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_No tiene remedio, por eso ya no me quejo o le dirijo la palabra._

Yuffie miraba a Tifa quejarse. Bueno, no se quejaba, o eso parecía, debido al tono suave con el que recitaba todo, sin dejar por eso de limpiar la barra y acomodar los utensilios.

_¿No te da curiosidad? _–La ninja sonrió de forma perversa. _Saber lo que hace todo ese tiempo, o si se mira con otra chica._

Los movimientos de la morena se paralizaron en ese momento. Yuffie supo que había dado en el blanco.

_¡Qué se yo! Yuffie, no podemos ir todo el tiempo tras él para ver lo que hace._

_Yo si puedo._

_¿Tu? _–Tifa le miró, consternada. _¿Quieres ir?_

_¡Claro! No es que me interese. _–En realidad, le carcomía la curiosidad de forma obsena. _Pero, por ti, puedo ir a ver que hace, para que lo sepas y dejes de preocuparte._

_Está bien. _–Murmuró la mayor, sonriendo levemente.

_¡Entonces ya está! _–Yuffie subió el pie derecho en la barra, dejando la pierna zurda sobre el banco donde estaba sentada, flexionando la pierna derecha principescamente. _Yo, la gran Yuffie Kisaragi, la mejor ninja de Wutai, no permitiré que se me escape algun detalle de la intima travesía en la que espiaré…_

_¡SHHH! _–Tifa jaló de un brazo a la ninja, dejándola en una dolorosa posición. _Aun está arriba. _–Murmuró.

_B-bueno. _–Musitó, con lágrimitas asomándose por sus ojos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El rubio Cloud salió en la motocicleta, dejando a Tifa con media palabra en la boca; Yuffie comenzó a seguirle, haciendo gala de su habilidad como ninja, saltando por encima de los edificios como si caminara por el suelo.

_Mmm… pan comido. _–Sonrió la chica.

Después de 20 minutos, a la chica le pareció como si el motociclista no tuviese un rumbo fijo; se detuvo sobre una azotea, no muy alta, notando que el ex SOLDIER aumentaba de velocidad.

_Que raro…_

Dio un salto, para pasarse a otro edificio; sin embargo, un objeto brillante se acercó a ella con gran velocidad, clavándosele en el cuello del chaleco. El impulso fue lo bastante fuerte para dejarla colgada, clavada a una pared, a un metro del suelo, después del respectivo gran golpe contra la pared.

_Aww… _-Se quejó. _¿Qué fue eso?_

Antes de que pudiese sacar aquello que le tenía pegada contra la pared, frente a ella apareció el rubio Cloud, con una singular sonrisa en sus labios.

_¡Strife!_ –Gritó la ninja. _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_Que fallé. _–Movió la cabeza.

A Yuffie le recorrió un escalofrío.

_N-no digas tonterías… ¡bájame de aquí!_

_¿Por qué me seguías?_

_Por curiosidad._

_¿Tuya, o de alguien más? _(N/A: Por no decir, "Tifa")

_Mía, por supuesto… yo no trabajo para nadie más que para mi._

_De acuerdo. _–Cloud le dio la espalda, sin dejar de reír. _Nos vemos._

_¡Hey! ¿No piensas bajarme?_

Cloud se giró, mirando a la ninja. Puso los dedos índice y medio sobre la frente, haciendo una seña en despedida.

_¡Hey! ¡HEY! _–Yuffie gritó, moviendo las piernas y brazos, mientras Cloud se alejaba en la motocicleta. _¡Bastardo! ¡Vas a pagar! ¡¿ME OISTE?!_

Maldijo cerca de un cuarto de hora. Después de sacarse el chaleco, gastó unos cuantos minutos más en sacar (una de) la(s) espada(s) de Cloud, que permanecía clavada con fuerza en la pared.

_¡Al fin! _–Gritó, dejando la espada en el suelo, para ver su chaleco. _¡Ah! ¡Maldito seas!_ –Gritó, mirando el hoyo que había quedado en su chaleco.

_Que vocabulario. _–Se escuchó tras ella.

Yuffie se giró, contemplando a los tres sujetos que estaban tras ella: dos fornidos sujetos, de cabello negro y tez morena, y, en medio, un sujeto pequeño y de apariencia débil. Los tres vestían con camisa guinda y pantalón negro, pero se miraban algo agitados.

_Ugh. _–Exclamó la ninja.

_Que niña tan bonita. _–Sonrió el de apariencia débil. _¿Qué tal si la sacamos a dar un paseo?_

Yuffie sonrió, de forma maligna.

**-.10 Minutos después.-**

_Bueno… ¿cómo encontrar a Cloud? _–Meditaba la ninja, mientras pisaba la nuca de uno de aquellos sujetos. _Ya no tengo pista que seguirle._

La ninja volteó hacia los otros dos sujetos, que, al sentirla, se abrazaron, aterrados, y lloriqueando.

_Wow, wow. _–Se escuchó. _¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?_

Yuffie miró, fastidiada, hacia la calle; allí estaban dos Turks, respirando de forma agitada… bueno, solo uno respiraba de manera agitada, el otro parecía inmutable.

_El par de payasos. _–Murmuró la chica, para si misma.

_¿Eres cómplice? _–Rude cuestionó, serio e inmutable.

_¿De esos? _–Apuntó a los golpeados lloriqueantes. _No, no sé ni quienes son._

_Llevémoslos a todos y ya._ –Reno exclamó, perezosamente. _El jefe nos está apurando, todo por Cloud y su extraña manía…_

_No creo que esté con ellos, parecen golpeados._

_¡Es igual!_

_Oye. _–La ninja se acercó al pelirrojo. _¿Dijiste Cloud?_

Ambos Turks se miraron.

_Andando. _–Ordenó Reno.

_¡No! _–Yuffie se cruzó de brazos. _No estoy con ellos._

_No te pregunté, fue una orden._

_A mi nadie me da órdenes, Turk._

Rude se llevó arrastrando a los maleantes, jalándolos de los pantalones.

_No te dejaremos ir. Estabas con ellos._

_¡No se quienes son!_

_¿Piensas que voy a creerte? Muévete._

_¡Infeliz! _–Se cruzó de brazos. _Ni creas. Tendrás que atraparme._

Dicho esto, la ninja se dio media vuelta; sin embargo, el pelirrojo le sostuvo del brazo derecho… Yuffie se regresó, plantando el puño en el abdomen del pelirrojo, haciéndolo retroceder. No conforme, retiró su mano dando un jalón, y pateó al Turk en el pecho.

_Que dura. _–Murmuró Reno.

El pelirrojo, en seguida, se abalanzó contra ella, tomándole por los hombros con fuerza, haciéndola chocar contra la pared.

_Aw._ –Se quejó la ninja.

_No es mi costumbre golpear niñas._

_¡No soy una niña!_

Intentaba zafarse, pero el pelirrojo era más fuerte de lo que pensaba; miró la azulada mirada del joven, ideando una forma de escapar del agarre… de pronto, cesó todo movimiento de la chica.

_Oye. _–Murmuró Yuffie. _No había notado que tenías los ojos azules._

_¿Eh? _–El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

En realidad, nunca le había prestado atención, al menos no como en ese momento… era totalmente diferente a como se imaginaba, así, incluso, dejaba de verse como el presumido pedante que era.

_Son más grandes de lo que recordaba. _–Completo el pelirrojo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el pecho de la chica.

La ninja pasó de la felicidad a la furia extrema; dio una fortísima patada, acumulando su enojo pasado y actual, en un sitio sumamente doloroso para el pelirrojo.

_¡Pervertido! _–Gritó, histérica.

Reno no pudo ni gritar. Soltó a la joven, llevándose ambas manos a su entrepierna, intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar, o de quedar inconsciente, mientras se arrodillaba en el piso. Yuffie sintió algo de lástima por él… pero se lo merecía.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Vincent le miró, atónito.

_¿Lo golpeaste? ¿Allí?_

_¡Fue agresión intima!_

_Pero… fue demasiado. _–El ex Turk se compadeció del pelirrojo.

_Cállate y déjame seguir._

_De acuerdo. _–Murmuró, planteándose no hacer enojar a la ninja, si quería conservar intacta su integridad.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rufus, Tseng y Elena soltaron una carcajada. Rude lo había visto y reído en el momento.

_No les contaré nada más. _–Sentenció el pelirrojo.

_No, no, por favor. –_Rufus exclamó, limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras una enfermera le vendaba el brazo (y reía también). _Lo siento, es que fue muy espontáneo._

_Les cuento algo íntimo y se ríen. _–Exclamó, ofendido.

_Ya, sigue, te prometemos no reír. _–Continuó Elena.

_Yo no. _–Murmuró Tseng, limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"_No había notado…"_

Reno miraba una pared, pensativo. Era la primera vez que tenía un encuentro tan peculiar con aquella chica… al parecer, le había agradado que le dijera que ya no era una niña.

_Ha pasado tiempo. _–Exclamó.

_¿Para qué? _–Rude exclamó.

_Nada. Pensaba en voz alta._

_Mira._

De los tres hombres que Yuffie había golpeado, habían sacado un mapa del local donde Shinra haría un anuncio, y cena, con unas cuantas cruces.

_Habrá que investigar qué es eso._

_Si._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuffie estaba de pie sobre un edificio, mirando la calle. Habían pasado tres dias, y Cloud había estado rondando ese lugar, como buscando algo… o a alguien.

Miró a Cloud detenerse frente a un local de convenciones. Al bajarse de la motocicleta, una rubia de cabellos cortos, en un traje color turquesa, se acercó a él y comenzó a hablarle.

_Oh, ya veo. _–Sonrió la ninja con perversidad.

Intentó escuchar algo, pero solo alcanzó un _"mañana en la noche, nos vemos"._ Acto y seguido, Cloud se marchó en la motocicleta.

_Que raro. _–Exclamó para si misma. _¿Qué hay mañana en la noche?_

_Una cena._

Yuffie se erizó como gato del susto, y se giró rápidamente, mirando al pelirrojo Reno tras ella.

_¡Idiota! ¡Me asustaste! Pensé que eras alguien importante._

_Ja-ja. _–Rió con ironía. _¿Qué haces aquí?_

_¿Y-yo? Pues… observando. _–Le miró, algo nerviosa. _¿Está prohibido, o qué, Turk?_

_Desde ahora, si. _–Dijo, mirando el techo. _Mañana se hará una cena aquí, donde el jefe hará un anuncio importante._

_Oh, ¿en serio? _–Entrecerró la mirada, sonriendo con certeza. _Con que eso era…_

_Abajo. _–Ordenó.

_Espera…_

_¿Qué cosa?_

_¿Qué tal si… quiero ir?_

_¿Qué tal si no?_

_¡Agh! _–Dio un pisotón. _¿Quién te da derecho de decidir quien puede ir o no?_

_Si puedes pagar 2,500 gils o ir de acompañante, si._

Yuffie se puso pálida… ¡2,500 gils! ¿Cómo le hizo Cloud para entrar al lugar? ¿Tenía tanto gil? Si siempre andaba escaso de capital…

"…_nos vemos…"_

_Oh, si. _–Exclamó, pensando en la rubia. _De acompañante…_

_¿Ya te puedes bajar? _–Cuestionó el pelirrojo, confuso ante su monólogo.

_Etto… Reno…_

De repente, el joven sintió un escalofrío.

_¿Tú tienes acompañante?_

_N-no…_

_¿Puedo ir contigo?_

_¡N-no! _–Se sonrojó, de pura histeria.

_¿Por qué no? _–La ninja frunció los labios. _¡Les ayudé a atrapar a aquellos maleantes! Anda, ¿si?_

_¿Para qué quieres ir?_

_Bueno. –_Meditó fugazmente una mentira. _Siempre he querido ir a un baile elegante, vestirme con una dama, no sé, ir a bailar, conocer… anda, cumple mi sueño._

Reno pensó en silencio durante varios minutos, que parecieron una eternidad a la chica.

_Ehm… de acuerdo. _–Dijo, finalmente, cayendo estúpidamente en su mentira.

_¡Si! _–Asintió con entusiasmo. _Es decir… ¡bien! ¡Gracias, Reno!_

El pelirrojo no supo qué contestar… ¿cómo había aceptado semejante acta de suicidio?

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Recuerdo ese baile._

_Ocurrieron muchas cosas en él, ¿no, Vince?_

_Si. Fue cuando comencé a ver a Tifa de forma distinta._

_Fue donde… todo comenzó. Donde toda esta cadena comenzó._

-0-0-0-0-0-

No me linchen, lamento la demora

SKAL


	10. De Cadenas 2: Vincent y Tifa

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas**

**X. De cadenas 2: Vincent y Tifa.**

_Dices que los encuentros estaban premeditados._

_No. No fue intencional… por algún motivo, Tifa fue hasta el departamento a buscarme. Al principio creí que había sido por los rumores del Black __Heart__, pero, francamente, nunca lo sabré._

Yuffie se sonrojó.

_Este… Vincent…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

** Back.-**

_¿Cena?_

_Te propongo algo, Tifa. _–La ninja le miró. _Hablaré con él, para así saber de qué se trata todo esto, ¿está bien?_

Tifa sonrió de forma dulce.

_También yo hablar__é con Vincent… es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti._

Yuffie sonrió ampliamente.

_¡Hecho!_

** Flash Back.-**

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Con que… eso era. _–Vincent suspiró. _Creo que lo tomé por otro lado…_

_Eso creo…_

_Lo lamento._

_Ya, no pasa nada… ¿qué fue lo que pasó cuando fue a hablar contigo?_

_Bueno, fue algo inusual._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Contempló por la ventana a Cloud, con un gesto de molestia en el rostro, mientras Tifa le decía algo. Bajó en segunda, abriendo la puerta en el preciso instante que Cloud se iba, a toda velocidad.

"…_vayas…"_

_¿Tifa? _–Le llamó.

La chica se volteó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

_Hola, Vincent._

_No me dijiste que vendrías… ¿sucedió algo?_

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa tomó asiento en la pequeña sala que había en el departamento; Vincent se mantuvo de pie. No llevaba la capa ni la cinta en su frente, lo cual le hacía ver algo peculiar.

_Has venido a preguntar por Cloud, ¿verdad?_

La chica le miró, extrañada.

_No. _–Sonrió. _He venido a verte, Vincent._

El ex Turk se extrañó considerablemente… ¿había ido a verlo? ¿A él? Por un momento, comenzó a sentirse especial, como cuando…

_¿Eh? _–Intentó borrar sus pensamientos. _¿A mi? ¿Por qué?_

_Bueno, pues… últimamente no había podido localizarte, y me intriga la razón de eso… ¿por qué ya no te veo, Vincent?_

Pensó en muchas razones por las que quisiera saber de él, pero solo una revoloteaba en su cabeza, y opacaba todas las demás… ¿estaba interesada en él?

_Esto… he estado investigando. _–Exclamó, algo inseguro.

_¿Investigando? _–La chica se extrañó._ ¿Qué cosa?_

_Hay algo raro en la ciudad. Al parecer, un grupo que está en contra de Shinra quiere hacer un atentado esta noche, durante la cena._

_¿Qué? _–Le miró, asustada. _Tenemos que hacer algo._

Vincent asintió.

_¿Quieres ir?_

_¿A dónde?_

_A la cena de esta noche._

_¿Puedo?_

_Si. _–Le mostró dos invitaciones. _Pensaba decirle a Yuffie, pero, extrañamente, no la he visto en toda la mañana…_

Tifa ladeó la cabeza. Vincent se dio cuenta de su error… ahora, ella pensaría que la invitaba como segunda opción.

_De acuerdo. _–Murmuró, con una encantadora sonrisa.

Vincent dibujo una tenue sonrisa. Lo admitía, le gustaba Tifa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Con que… era cierto. _–La ninja se mordió el labio inferior.

_¿Qué cosa?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡TIFA!_

La pobre chica se llevó el susto de su vida, al ver a Yuffie en su ventana, con cara de histeria. Tifa llevaba puesta su bata de baño.

_¿Yuffie?_

_¡Necesito tu ayuda!_

_¿Qué pasa?_

_En pocas palabras… ¡IréALaCenaDeRuffusShinraConUnoDeLosTurksYNoTengoVestidoNiNadaQuePonerme! Por favor… ¡AYUDA!_

_¿Qué?_ –Tifa movió la cabeza. _A ver… ¿irás a la cena de Shinra? ¿Con un Turk?_

_Si, con Reno._

La chica le miró, sin decirle alguna palabra.

_¡No me mires así! Es parte de mi plan._

_De acuerdo._ –Murmuró. _También iré a la cena._

_¿De verdad?_

_Con Vincent._

_¿Vincent?_

_Si. Dijo que, como no te había visto, no te invitó a ti._

_¡Maldita suerte la mía!_

_No te preocupes. _–Sonrió la morena. _Igual pretendía llevarte._

_¿De verdad? _–La ninja le miró, ilusionada.

_Si, ya tengo algo para ti._

_¡Gracias, Tifa!_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Si, lo recuerdo. _–Dijo Tseng. _Fue un caos._

Los demás Turks asintieron. Rufus Shinra dormía, drogado por los analgésicos.

_Estaba predicho __que sería un caos. _–Completó Elena, tomando asiento en una silla cercana. _Fue como firmar un acta de asesinato._

_Y, sin embargo, no pasó a mayores._ –Siguió Rude.

_Si, pero fue por el elemento sorpresa. _–Reno frunció el entrecejo. _Si solo hubiésemos estado nosotros, el jefe no estaría aquí._

Elena miró a Rufus dormir.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Reno ató rápidamente la corbata negra con agilidad, dejando atónitos a los demás Turks. El pelirrojo los miró por el reflejo.

_¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto una corbata?_

_Más bien, a ti colocándote una corbata._ –Exclamó Tseng.

_Ja…ja._ –Rió, sarcástico.

_¿En serio conseguiste pareja? _–Elena cuestionó, recargada en la pared, junto a un estático Cloud.

_Si._

_No te creo. _–Tseng, Rude y Elena al tiempo.

_Pues… no lo hagan. _–Y salió de la habitación.

Los tres Turks lo miraron salir.

_¿Y ustedes? _–Siguió la rubia.

_Iré con una vieja amiga. _–Exclamó Tseng.

A Elena se le heló la sonrisa.

_Yo también. _–Murmuró Rude.

_¿Y tú? _–La chica miró a Cloud.

Cloud le miró, serio.

_Con Shinra. _–Contestó.

_Ah, que coincidencia. Igual yo._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa y Yuffie contemplaron el lugar, y a las personas sumamente elegantes que entraban al local, magníficamente arreglado.

_Comienzo a retractarme._

_¿Estás segura de lo que viste, Yuffie?_

_Claro… no entraría a un lugar como este, menos disfrazada de esta manera… au, me incomoda._ –Dijo, jalándose el vestido por la espalda.

_¿Te incomoda? Pero dijiste que te quedaba justo._

_Bueno, es que…_

Vincent contempló unos minutos a las dos jóvenes que creía conocer: la mayor, de largos cabellos oscuros, llevaba un bonito vestido color negro, con detalles en escarlata, de tirantes, que contorneaba perfectamente su silueta, cayendo de la cadera a los tobillos, con una abertura en la falda desde medio muslo.

_¿Tifa? _–Murmuró, anonado.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamaba la atención era la bonita chica que estaba a su lado; llevaba los cabellos cortos adornados con una cinta dorada. Estaba entallada en un vestido color arena, sin tirantes, ajustado hasta la cintura, de donde salía la plisada falda hasta debajo de la rodilla, y llevaba unos zapatos bronceados con un pequeño tacón… además, tenía un leve color rosado en los labios.

_¿Yuffie? _–Dijo, más alto, provocando que ambas chicas voltearan.

Ambas jóvenes miraron a un sujeto, vestido impecablemente, como un Turk, de ojos rojizos intensos, y el largo cabello negro atado, con solo unos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro (N/A: Omg… ¡Si! Vincent Turk). Yuffie se sonrojó intensamente, al igual que Tifa.

_Que apuesto. _–Murmuraron ambas al mismo tiempo.

_¿Son… ustedes? _–Volvió a decir, algo más alto.

_¡Vince! _–Yuffie lo apuntó. _¡Eres Vince! _–Intentó no soltarse riendo, de puros nervios. _¡Pareces un Turk!_

Vincent dio un suspiro, seccionándose de que, en realidad, eran ellas; sin embargo, Tifa les dio la espalda.

_¿Tifa? _–Yuffie se acercó a ella. _¿Estás bien?_

_Oh, no. _–Dijo. _He mirado a Vincent… ¡Te juro que pensé que era alguien más!_

_Si, te entiendo, cálmate. Yo también lo pensé, pero es solo Vince._

_Oigan, las escucho. _–Se quejó el ex Turk.

_Vaya, nos has sorprendido. _–Sonrió la ninja. _Nunca pensé que te vería vestido como Turk._

_Ni yo. _–Murmuró, pensativo. _Me trae recuerdos amargos._

Yuffie se mordió el labio inferior.

_Pero, tampoco pense vert… _-Se mordió la lengua. _…verlas vestidas así… no las reconocí._

_¡A que es lindo! _–La ninja sonrió, animada.

Los ojos oscuros de la chica divisaron a cierto pelirrojo a lo lejos, y recordó la razón por la que estaba allí.

_Bueno, ya divisé a mi pareja. _–Yuffie comenzó a caminar. _¡Nos vemos dentro!_

_¡Yuffie! ¡No corras! _–Tifa alcanzó a gritar.

_¿Pareja? _–Cuestionó Vincent.

_Si, luego te cuento._

_¿De dónde sacó ese vestido? No pensé que fuera del tipo que conserva una prenda así, intacta._

_Era mío._

Vincent hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano (N/A: sobrevampírico, sobrelicantrópico) por imaginar a Tifa en ese vestido, sobre todo en la parte frontal…

_Sé lo que piensas, Valentine. _–Exclamó Tifa, de forma inusualmente sombría. _Sé costurear._

El ex Turk pasó saliva.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Reno! Que bueno que te encuentro._

El pelirrojo se pegó un susto; miró a la chica de dorado, que estaba a su lado… quedando boquiabierto al verla más detenidamente.

_¿Es tu pareja, Reno? _–Rude exclamó, incrédulo.

Yuffie sonrió. No la habían reconocido, pues el asombrado había mascullado "¿Yuffie?", apenas moviendo los labios.

_¡Claro que lo soy! -_Sonrió la ninja. _¿Vamos dentro? Muero por conocer el lugar._

_B-bueno._ –Reno miró al anonado compañero, al que se le había unido un sorprendido Tseng. _Nos vemos dentro. _–Exclamó, victorioso, dejando a todos asombrados.

Incluyendo a Vincent Valentine.

_Esa niña… debe estar mal de la cabeza. –_Murmuró Tseng.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Por qué no me dijiste que iría con él?_

_Bueno, es que yo tampoco lo sabía, Vincent._

Podían ver, desde la entrada, que el salón estaba por debajo del nivel del suelo, y había unas amplias escaleras para poder bajar. Vincent miró el techo, totalmente de cristal… pensó que era el lugar idóneo para…

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe, pues percibió que Tifa había tomado su brazo, un poco por debajo de su codo. Con algo de timidez, bajó la rojiza mirada, contemplando a la preocupada chica a su lado.

_¿Tifa?_

_Es Cloud._

_¿Hmm?_

Vincent alzó la vista. En efecto, Cloud entraba al local, al lado de una rubia, que llevaba un vestido rojo, ajustado, sin espalda, bastante provocativo… y detrás de Rufus Shinra.

_¿Qué hace Cloud aquí? _–Cuestionó, extrañado.

_Yuffie tenía razón. _–Murmuró Tifa, con nostalgia.

El ex Turk flexionó un poco el brazo, para así tomar una de las manos de la chica; ella le miró, levemente sonrojada.

_No te preocupes. Todo estará bien._

La chica sonrió.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuffie miraba, boquiabierta, el magnífico lugar en el que estaban. Era un gran salón, con mesas redondas, un gran candelabro de cristal en medio, y, en el techo transparente se podían ver las estrellas.

_Vaya, que bonito. _–Murmuró, entusiasmada.

_¿Tú crees? _–Reno sonrió, pensando en que lo más bonito del lugar era una persona.

La chica contempló las mesas, antes de tomar asiento en la silla que Reno le ofrecía. Entonces vio a Cloud…

_¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! _–Tuvo que cubrirse la boca ante el repentino ataque de risa que le dio.

_¿Qué es gracioso? _–Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

Yuffie apuntó hacia un Cloud, de pantalón, corbata y saco negro, con camisa blanca, una copa en la mano y cara de maloso de película. A Reno también le causó gracia, pero tuvo que resistir los deseos de reírse como psicópata.

_Ay, esto fue lo más gracioso de la noche. _–Yuffie se limpió las lágrimas. _Me pregunto si Tifa lo habrá visto ya._

_En poco lo veremos de cerca. _–Reno se sentó (N/A: O eso se presume) de forma desaliñada. _Aunque se ve todavía con Elena por un lado._

_¿Elena?_

_La rubia vestida de rojo._

_¿Elena, la Turk? _–Se asombró.

_Si. Yo también me puse así cuando la vi con eso… creo que intenta impresionar a Tseng o algo así._

Yuffie tuvo que hacer un mapa mental para comprender de quién hablaba Reno: primero, Rufus Shinra en el centro, hablando con unos sujetos, en un inusual traje color negro; al lado de él, Cloud Turk (N/A: xD), y la rubia vestida de rojo, Elena. Supuso que Tseng era el palelo que miraba a Elena como imbécil, pues el otro moreno algo era Rude, que conversaba con dos hermosas chicas.

_Pues creo que lo logró. _–Yuffie se preguntó si Cloud la reconocería. Entonces, arqueó una ceja._ Oh, diablos, se ha dado cuenta._

_¿Quién? ¿De qué?_

Yuffie apuntó hacia Cloud. El rubio había puesto una cara de asombro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Percibió que la chica había tomado su mano con fuerza (N/A: Que no se rompió porque era Vincent Valentine); la miró interrumpiendo momentáneamente la búsqueda de su mesa.

_¿Tifa? ¿Estás bien?_

_Se ha dado cuenta._

_¿Quién?_

La chica miraba directamente al centro… donde estaba Cloud, con un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro, mirando hacia donde estaban ellos.

Se había dado cuenta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Si ya sé que demore mucho… pero he estado ocupada ;-;

Prometo no interrumpir la historia, la llevare al final, aunque, sospecho que me quedara algo larga jejeje…

Gracias por leerme

SKAL


	11. De Cadenas 3: La Cena

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas**

**Capítulo XI. De Cadenas 3: La Cena.**

_Me pregunto qué habrá pasado por sus cabezas._

_Solo ellos lo saben, Yuffie. Yo solo sé que por poco pierdo la mía._

Yuffie rió.

_¿Cómo que te quedas sin cabeza?_

_Cloud no me reconoció._

_¿Qué?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Cloud se acercó a ellos, presuroso, con un gesto de molestia; ninguno de los dos pareció comprender la razón.

_Tifa. _–Exclamó, estando frente a ambos, con un porte intimidador. _¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Bueno. _–La chica parecía preocupada. _Él me invitó… ¿qué haces tú aquí?_

_Trabajo. _–Miró a Vincent.

_Nosotros también venimos por trabajo. _–Exclamó el ex Turk.

Cloud le miró detenidamente durante algunos momentos. Hizo una mueca. Arqueó una ceja.

_¿Vincent? _–Dijo, finalmente.

Parecía que Tifa estallaría en carcajadas en cualquier momento; ambos se miraron en silencio unos segundos.

_¿Qué haces con ese disfraz, Cloud? _–Vincent rompió el hielo.

_No importa. Nos vemos._

Cloud se dispuso a regresar; dirigió la mirada hacia la chica, buscando intimidarla, pero ésta ya no estaba con ellos.

_¿Y Tifa?_

_No lo sé. _–Movió la cabeza a los lados. _Estaba aquí hace un momento._

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a mirar hacia los lados.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Reno se sonrojó, algo nervioso. Frunció el entrecejo.

_¿Te pasa algo?_

_No dejan de mirarme. _–Dijo, entregando una copa de vino a la chica.

Yuffie miró a su alrededor. Los Turks, Rude, Tseng, Elena, el presidente Shinra, uno que otro de saco negro, hasta Vincent y Cloud, los miraban con sorpresa/incredulidad/ ¿molestia? Se puso algo nerviosa.

_¿Qué les pasa?_

_No creían que yo iba a traer pareja._

_En realidad, no iba a traer, pero tú anhelabas venir…_

_¿Dices que es mi culpa?_ –Gritó, haciendo que el pelirrojo devolviera el vino a la copa, del susto.

_Hmm. _–Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo los labios, en signo de molestia.

_Eh… perdona. _–Miró a todos lados, nervioso. _¿Quieres que te compense? ¿Algo? Lo que sea. _–Actuaba por temor.

_Bueno. _–Dibujó media sonrisa. _¡Enséñame a bailar!_

_¿Qué?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Qué hora es? _–Quiso saber Shinra.

_Las tres y cuarto, señor. _–Contestó Elena, mirando su reloj de pulso.

_¿De qué me perdi?_

_Hablaba de la cena, cuando anunció lo de Midgar. _–Exclamó el pelirrojo Reno.

_Ah, ya recuerdo._

_Oiga, jefe… ¿cómo terminó con Tifa durante el ataque?_

Shinra rió un poco. Los demás Turks también se preguntaban lo mismo.

_Es que no la conocí, hasta que me cayó encima._

_¿EH? _–Todos al mismo tiempo.

_Supongo que solo quería darle celos a Cloud… ¿Cómo está ella? ¿sigue igual?_

_Si, señor. _–Murmuró la rubia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rufus Shinra, seguido de Elena y Cloud (que acababa de unírseles después de un aparente escape), paseaban entre los invitados, como un buen anfitrión, agradeciendo personalmente su asistencia.

Caminó hacia un pequeño grupo de mujeres, que se mantenían prudentemente apartados de otro grupo de hombres (aparentemente, sus parejas).

_Buenas noches. _–Saludó el rubio Shinra a las mujeres.

Al escucharle, todas aquellas mujeres, vestidas elegantemente, voltearon presurosas, como si un artista les hubiese llamado, haciendo sonrisas, miradas y movimientos seductores. Elena pensó que se veían ridículas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A Rufus le dio un ataque de risa.

_¡Ya! _–Elena se sonrojó. _No volveré a decir más._

_Pero imagino que era cierto. _–Tseng le defendió.

La rubia sonrió, con tranquilidad.

Pero el presidente, reía y reía.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sin embargo, hubo una chica, de largos cabellos oscuros, y de vestido negro, que no se giró; creyó que, tal vez, no lo había escuchado, puesto que la música tenía un volumen muy alto.

_¡Buenas noches, Señor Shinra! _–Contestaron las mujeres.

Shinra sonrió, sintiéndose un vejestorio.

_¿Qué tal les está pareciendo la velada?_

_Muy buena._

_Oh, excelente._

_Es una bonita noche._

_Bla, bla, bla…_

_La encontré. _–Exclamó Cloud, de repente.

_¿A quién? _–Cuestionó Elena.

_No importa. Supongo que está molesta conmigo._

Elena miró a la chica de vestido negro, que huía.

_¿A alguna de ustedes le gustaría bailar?_

La del vestido negro se detuvo de golpe, llamando la atención del trío; acto y seguido, la chica se giró, antes que cualquier otra pudiese contestar.

Rufus se quedó boquiabierto, mirando a la chica: el cabello negro había caído sobre los blancos hombros de la joven, delineando, los mechones largos, la curvatura de su pecho, perfectamente ajustado en ese vestido negro; la tela negra parecía otra piel, firmemente adherida a su cintura y cadera, en donde caía, mirándose la abertura a la mitad del muslo. Todo se silenció, para poder apreciarla detalladamente…

(N/A: En realidad, todos gritaban como locos, la música estaba histérica, pero Shinra estaba tan lelo que no prestaba atención).

_A mi me encantaría. _–Exclamó la chica.

Rufus pensó que aquella mujer había sido esculpida por los mismos dioses… pero no la reconoció para nada. Tomó la mano extendida de la chica, guiándola, abstraído, hacia la pista.

_Tifa. _–Murmuró Cloud, asombrado también… se había visto tan sensual hacia unos momentos, que no podía quitar la cara de estúpido.

_Hey, Cloud. _–Elena le llamó, notando la mirada devoradora que las mujeres habían clavado en Cloud.

_¿Eh? _–La miró, despertando de su letargo. _¿Qué pasa, Selena?_

_Elena. _–Le corrigió, por vigésima vez. _Ven, vamos a bailar._

_¿Ah?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_No, al otro lado._

_¡Decídete! ¿Si? ¿Izquierda o derecha?_

_Izquierda._

_¡Au!_

_Ok, ok, tu derecha, mi izquierda._

_¿Así?_

_No, no, tu derecha, Yuffie._

_¡Pero…!_

Reno dejó escapar un suspiro.

_No está funcionando._

_¡Ya! Te prometo que lo haré bien, de veras._

_De acuerdo. _–Movió la cabeza. _Otra vez._

Yuffie se divertía mucho estando con Reno, a pesar de que no les salía bien nada cuando estaban juntos. Dio una sonora carcajada, al ver que volvía a equivocarse de lado, dándose él un buen golpe contra el pilar, donde estaban escondidos del público.

_Ah, ya estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad? _–Reno dio un medio giro, percibiendo que la chica se sujetaba con más fuerza a él.

_¡No! ¡Te lo juro!_ –Dijo, entre risas. _¡Ah! _–Al sentir que le daba otro giro.

Reno había dibujado una sonrisa. Así, la chica le parecía atractiva.

_Oye, ¿me das más de ese jugo amargo?_

_No es jugo amargo._

_Ah, ¿no?_

_Es vino… ¿cómo se te ocurre?_

_Ah… eso explica por qué el piso se mueve…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tal y como esperaba, Vincent percibió movimiento en la azotea; caminó un poco, cerciorándose que no era su imaginación, notando la mira roja apuntar al presidente Shinra, que bailaba con una chica en la pista.

_Diablos…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Cómo dices que te llamas?_

Tifa se sonrojó. Al parecer, Shinra no la había reconocido; Cloud escuchaba atento, mientras mareaba a Elena, muy cerca de ellos, a la cual se le había corrido el maquillaje por las lágrimas que le provocaban los pisotones del ex SOLDIER.

_Eh… soy… T-Tamara… Tamara, si. _–Por suerte, solo Cloud y Elena habían escuchado el esfuerzo por buscar un nombre.

_¿Tamara? _–Murmuró Shinra.

Vincent hacía gestos, gestos que nadie supo identificar; la chica, confusa, optó por mirar hacia el techo, mirando al tirador, que apuntaba hacia donde estaban ellos.

_Tu rostro me suena de algún lado._ –Murmuró, haciendo memoria.

_¡Abajo! _–Ordenó la chica.

Un disparo rompió la ventana de vidrio, alarmando a la multitud; sin embargo, la bala no dio en el blanco, pues Tifa había tirado al presidente Shinra.

_¡Allá arriba! _–Gritó Cloud, mirando hacia el techo.

Sin embargo, de entre la multitud, salieron varios tiradores, que apuntaron a Shinra en el momento que se levantó.

_Se ha terminado. _–Sentenció uno de ellos.

_No estaría tan seguro. _–Aclaró el rubio, cubriendo a la chica, alzando la azulada mirada.

De la nada, Tseng, Elena y Rude atacaron a los tiradores, arrojándolos al suelo; Reno tuvo que dejar a Yuffie cerca de la mesa. Hubo un tiroteo más grande, en donde también estuvo Vincent Valentine; sin embargo, ningún disparo enemigo dio en el blanco, pues Tifa se había llevado arrastrando a Shinra tras un gran pilar.

_¡No me quedaré fuera! _–Gritó Yuffie, sacando su Shuriken de la espalda, abriéndolo. _Oh, oh… el piso se mueve._

-0-0-0-0-0-

La gente había salido despavorida cuando comenzó el tiroteo; sin embargo, Tifa no encontraba cómo salir de ese lugar.

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? _–Murmuró ella, levemente.

_No me quedaré aquí. _–Shinra sentenció, acomodándose el traje.

_Ni creas que te estoy ayudando, Shinra. _–La rojiza mirada de la chica se posó sobre él, haciéndolo estremecer. _Solo estoy cuidando mi cuello._

Fue entonces cuando pudo reconocer a la compañera de Cloud. Dibujo media sonrisa.

_Entonces, ¿por qué?_

Sin embargo, la chica no estaba de muy buen humor; le tomó por el cuello del saco, levantándolo del suelo, estrellándolo contra una pared; Rufus cerró los ojos por el impacto, había olvidado lo fuerte que era la chica.

_Para mi es tan fácil romperte el cuello, Shinra._

_¿Estás molesta… porque él… trabaja para mí? _–Dijo, con dificultad.

Tifa lo arrojó contra una pared contigua, provocándole dolor en todo el cuerpo; acto y seguido, la joven se alejó, furiosa, ignorando el tiroteo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Eso debió doler. _–Murmuró Elena.

_Dolió durante cuatro días. _–Rufus alzó ambas cejas. _Ahora no me atrevo a hacerla enojar._

_Rufus. _–Tseng le llamó, desde la puerta. _Ha despertado._

El rubio se incorporó en seguida.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa había caminado hacia las escaleras, cuando el tiroteo cesó. Vincent, extrañado, la siguió, mientras Yuffie acababa de rematar a un pobre incauto.

_Hey, hey. _–Reno le detuvo, ante las miradas de sus compañeros. _Oye, ¿dónde traías eso?_ –Mirando el Shuriken.

_Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Turk. _–Contestó la ninja, visiblemente mareada.

_¿Yuffie? _–Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica. _¿Estás bien?_

_¡Claro! Soy la ninja más genial de Wutai… ¿tu crees que un terremoto de 7.5 grados me va a detener?_

_¿Terremoto? _–Palideció. _¡¿Atacaste en ese estado?!_

_¡Qué estoy bien, con un demonio!_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Estás bien, Tifa?_

La chica giró un poco la cabeza, mirando al ex Turk, que aun llevaba la Cerberus en la mano. Sonrió, apenas leve.

_Te mentiría si te digo que si._

_No deberías preocuparte. Él hace lo que quiere… tu deberías hacer lo mismo, tal vez así se de cuenta._

La chica negó con la cabeza.

_No creo que esa sea la solución. _–Se abrazó asimisma.

_No, pero le dolería. _–Contestó, quitándose el saco, para colocárselo en los hombros a la chica.

Tifa le sonrió más ampliamente, sujetando el saco con las manos.

_Gracias, Vincent._

-0-0-0-0-0-

A pesar de las quejas de los Turks y el personal médico, Shinra se había levantado de la cama, caminando por el pasillo, aun ligeramente drogado. Se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta, sosteniéndose del marco, contemplando al rubio Cloud, y a la chica sentada en la cama.

_Que alivio. _–Murmuró el presidente, relajando el rostro.

_Rufus. _–Le llamó ella, sonriendo ampliamente. _Quería verte._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Perdonen la demora

Pero no dejaré de subir.

Gracias por leerme, y por los reviews, de verdad que me gustan mucho.

SKAL


	12. De Cadenas 4: Despertar

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas**

**Capitulo XII. De Cadenas 4: Despertar.**

Podía sentirlo. La chica lo abrazaba con más fuerza… si no quería estar más con el, ¿por qué le sujetaba contra si?

_Tifa. _–Murmuró.

_Lo siento, Vincent._

_No lo deseas tampoco, ¿no es así?_

La chica se quedó en silencio. Él sabía que mantenía una batalla interna.

_Dime la razón._

_¿La razón? Tú lo sabes, Vincent, puedes verla. _–La chica alzó la mirada. _Estamos lastimando, estamos haciendo daño…_

_Ella tiene a alguien más._

_Si lo sabes, entonces, ¿por qué te molestas cuando ella está con él? No le haría daño, y tú lo sabes._

No contestó.

_Perdóname… pero yo no quiero que esto empeore._

_Dime que no es por Cloud._

La morena dejó escapar un suspiro, ladeando un poco la vista hacia el suelo.

_No, Vincent. No es por él._

_Si nada de esto pasara… ¿estarías conmigo, Tifa?_

La preciosa chica dibujó una sonrisa. Las luces de la ciudad, situadas a los pies y horizonte, comenzaron a brillar, y el aire recorrió la azotea del bar. Vincent tuvo que voltearse, para no verla, o se le lanzaría encima.

_Sin dudarlo. _–Contestó ella. _Eres una persona maravillosa, y de verdad, podría aprender a amarte._

_Eso es suficiente para mí._

Dicho esto, tomó el mentón de la chica, alzándolo un poco, y dejo un beso sobre sus labios…

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Para, para. _–Yuffie suspiró. _¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que fueras tan cursi, Vince._

_Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió._

Yuffie se quedó pensativa. Todo aquello realmente había herido al ex Turk, y se sentía un poco culpable… Tifa había rechazado a Vincent, a pesar de que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos, por ser una buena amiga; sintió un poco de coraje, puesto que también ella…

Miró a Vincent. Aquél hombre tenía una vida tormentosa; primero le habían quitado a Lucrecia, su amor… y ahora, por culpa de ella, también le quitaba a Tifa.

_Oye, Vince…_

_¿Mmm?_

_Si amas algo, debes pelear por él, ¿cierto?_

Al ex Turk le extraño bastante ese comentario.

_Me estoy poniendo en el lugar de Tifa. _–Continuó la ninja. _Y Reno… ha batallado lo que tú para poder estar conmigo, y eso me gusta. Lo que intento decir es que… nadie te puede impedir estar con la persona que amas. Yo no lo haré, Vincent._

El ex Turk le miró, asombrado.

_¿Entonces…?_

La puerta de la azotea se abrió de repente, iluminándolo todo alrededor. Ambos voltearon en seguida, mirando al rubio Cloud, detenido en la entrada de ésta.

_¿Pasó algo? _–Cuestionó el de cabellos negros.

Cloud asintió.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa miró el brazo de Rufus Shinra vendado, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

_¿Te encuentras bien?_

Tifa asintió con la cabeza.

_Pero, dime… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? _–La chica cuestionó, acomodándose mejor en la cama.

_Primero, quiero regañarte. _–El rubio le miró fijamente. _¿Qué buscabas con ese acto, Tifa?_

_Yo solo… quería probar a Cloud._

Rufus se estremeció. Cerró los puños.

_¿A consta de tu vida?_

_Mentías._

El joven frunció el entrecejo.

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Mentías. Cuando dijiste aquello, yo sabía que mentías… por eso lo hice. Tú también querías probarlo, ¿no es así?_

Se sonrojó… ¿cómo es que ella podía saberlo?

_¿Me dirás que paso? _–La chica le pidió, con una amplia sonrisa.

_Cloud… destruyó la cápsula donde estabas. _–Exclamó con suma suavidad, alzando la vista al techo. _Te saqué de esta a tiempo, por eso el brazo vendado. _–Dijo, moviéndolo un poco.

Tifa suspiró.

_Mentiroso._

Rufus dibujó una sonrisa.

_¡Tifa! _–Yuffie entró a la habitación, azotando a la puerta, asustando a los presentes. _¡Estas despierta! _–Dijo, lanzándose sobre ella.

_¡Espera! ¡Yu…!_

Antes de que los varones hicieran algo, Yuffie ya estaba encima de la morena, en la cama-

_La lastimarás. _–Exclamó Cloud.

_No te preocupes, estoy bien. _–Murmuró la morena.

Vincent suspiró, aliviado, de ver a la chica. Se mantuvo detrás, observando solamente, en silencio.

Silencio. El trío no dejaba de verlas…

_¡Fuera! _–Gritó la ninja, cerrando la puerta de la habitación en sus narices.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos. Se miraron los unos a los otros.

_¿Café? _–Cuestionó Shinra.

_¿Por qué no? _–Cloud.

_Un café más no me matará. _–Vincent.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Quieres hablar? _–Tifa le sonrió.

Yuffie tomó asiento en la cama, mirando un poco hacia el suelo.

_Si._

_Primero, dime… ¿cómo está ella?_

_Nos han dicho… que está bien. _–La ninja dibujó media sonrisa. _Un Turk está al pendiente de ella._

_¡Que alivio!_

_Si… pero… no sé por qué, por más que lo desee… el fin no justifica los hechos. Suena cruel… pero exponer tu vida de esa forma…_

_Tenía confianza en que todo saldría bien. _

_Pues… si… entre Cloud y Vincent hicieron pedazos esa cosa, ya no creo…_

_¿Vincent? _–La morena le miró, sorprendida.

_Si. El muy sicótico disparó al aparato sobre la cápsula, y Cloud comenzó a rematarlo con la espada._

El rostro de la mayor se miraba confuso… ¿acaso Vincent…?

_Oye, Tifa._

_¿Qué… qué pasa? _–Contestó, regresando a la realidad.

_¿Recuerdas la cena…?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Llegamos. _

La morena suspiró, e intentó tranquilizar su respiración; el rubio Rufus le esperaba fuera del auto, ayudándola a bajar de éste.

_Si no te sientes bien, podemos regresar._ –Murmuró el presidente, tomando la mano de la chica en el momento que ella bajó del auto.

_No, está bien. _–Se colocó de pie, a su lado mientras Rude cerraba la puerta tras ella. No quería volver, y ver el rostro de Cloud. _No te preocupes._

Rufus asintió, no muy conforme, y le guió dentro del restaurant, que parecía más bien un edificio más en Edge.

Sin embargo, dentro, todo era muy distinto. La melancolía de la chica se desvaneció por unos instantes, impresionada por el magnífico lugar en el que se encontraba (Véase capítulo 5); frente a ambos, les esperaban el pelirrojo Reno y la ninja Yuffie.

_¡Tifa! _–Le llamó la chica, con una risilla nerviosa.

_Vaya… hola. _–La morena saludó, extrañada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Si, lo recuerdo. _–Tifa ladeó la cabeza. _No sabía que Rufus también les había citado allí._

_Es sobre el caos con Vincent._

_Yo no sabía de eso, te lo aseguro…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Bueno, entonces, ¿qué diablos hacías allí?_

Cloud tosió un poco. Vincent miró a Shinra, con la seriedad típica que le caracteriza, y dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa. Había mucho bullicio en la cafetería… para ser de un hospital.

_Seguí a Yuffie. _–Respondió.

_¿Qué? ¿Para qué? _–Shinra se cruzó de brazos. _No tienes idea de lo que gasté por tu causa._

_Porque no estaba seguro._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Vincent Valentine se mantuvo de pie, en una esquina del edificio, observando con detalle; el techo era transparente, y había una gran fuente en medio… eso le facilitaba el trabajo.

_Bien. _–Se dijo, dando un paso al frente.

Sin embargo, en vez de encontrar el piso, su talón se hundió en un canal con agua, el cual era bastante ancho; perdió el equilibrio, y cayó de frente sobre el canal, el cual, por cierto, era transparente.

Logró sacar la cabeza del agua; sin embargo, la corriente era demasiado fuerte, y por más que nadaba, no podía librarse de ella. Dio tres giros alrededor del canal, tratando de mantenerse a flote, hasta que la potente succión de un hoyo en el fondo (también transparente), lo tragó.

Fue como estar en un tobogán, sumergido totalmente con agua; pasó por el tubo, a un lado del restaurant, mirando lo que ocurría dentro del local, hasta que pasó debajo del suelo, y una oscuridad total se puso delante de él.

Estuvo en la oscuridad algunos minutos, los cuales le parecieron eternos; tenía mucha resistencia sin respirar, así que eso no le incomodaba/preocupaba. Al fin, notó la luz, y salió por el tubo ancho…

…justo por el medio del restaurant, ante la atónita mirada de Tifa.

Sentía que el aire se le acabaría en poco tiempo; pasó por el tubo del medio hasta el techo, de donde salió por la fuente, prácticamente pegado a la pared transparente.

_¡AH! _–Tomó aire, al fin, todo empapado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rufus Shinra le miraba, con la boca abierta, y un enorme gesto de asombro en el rostro; Cloud estaba azulado, pues estaba ahogándose con el café que había bebido, de la pura impresión. Vincent se mostró serio, mirando la taza del presidente caer, en cámara lenta, de su mano al suelo.

_¿Qué? _–Shinra le miraba, anonado. _¿Cuántas veces hiciste eso?_

_Tres veces._

_¡¿TRES VECES?! _–Ambos rubios exclamaron.

_La segunda fue porque resbale al querer salir de ese lugar, y la tercera… me fui de paso._

_Vincent. _–Cloud le miró, algo recuperado de su atraganto._ Esta vez te luciste._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Entonces… ¿cómo supiste que allí estaba?_

Tifa dibujó una tenue sonrisa, cerrando los ojos.

_Pues, verás…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuffie estaba jugando con dos tenedores, lanzándolos ágilmente contra un incauto mesero; Rufus y Reno miraban a las bailarinas sobre el escenario, absortos. Tifa estuvo a punto de recriminar a la ninja (pues ya había robado los cubiertos de la otra mesa para lanzarlos), cuando algo llamó su atención.

_¿Qué será? _–Murmuró, para si misma.

Habpia algo rojo dando vueltas en el techo, como si fuera arrastrado por la corriente; pensó que, tal vez, era un trozo de tela que el viento había lanzado, aunque le pareció singular que la tela nadara, y luego se dejara llevar.

_Que extraño. _–Se dijo.

_¿Qué cosa? _–Cuestionó el rubio.

_No, no es nada. _–Volteó a verle, con una sonrisa.

Siguió con la vista a aquello, mientras todos ordenaban lo que cenarían, hasta que el trozo de tela rojo, negro y dorado, pasó por el tubo que estaba pegado a la pared, y desapareció bajo el suelo.

…_con ensalada, ¿te parece bien?_

Tifa despertó, volviendo su atención a la mesa.

_Si, gracias, Shinra. _–Sonrió ella, moviendo un poco la cabeza.

_Dime Rufus… ¿te sucede algo?_

_No, no… estoy bien, descuida… Rufus._

El rubio sonrió, complacido.

Al poco tiempo, el trío (Yuffie ahora lanzaba picadientes como kunais al mismo sujeto), conversaba animadamente acerca del progreso de Edge; la morena se sentía ya relativamente mejor, más cómoda, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de su vino tinto, hasta que…

Aquello rojo salió por el tubo del medio…

…mirándose nítidamente…

…que se trataba de Vincent Valentine.

Tifa miró boquiabierta, como el ex Turk subía por la fuente, caía contra la pared transparente, volvía al canal y daba vueltas alrededor de éste. Se le cayó la copa que llevaba en la mano, de la pura impresión, derramando todo el contenido en la alfombra.

_¿Tifa? _–Yuffie se alarmó, dejando de lanzar objetos hirientes, al notar la palidez de la morena. _¿Estás bien?_

La chica miró a los de la mesa, que tenían la vista fija en ella, como si se tratara de un bicho raro.

_Yo… estoy bien. _–Tartamudeó, dando un leve suspiro.

_¿Estás segura? _–Exclamó Reno, comiendo un trozo de carne. _Te vez pálida, como si hubieses visto un fantasma._

…y Vincent volvió a pasar por el frente de ella, para caer sin gracia por la fuente y dar más giros en el canal.

A la morena le dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

_Esto… solo puede pasarme a mí…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Vincent se había hartado de esa travesía; sacó la Cerberus, y, de puro coraje, lanzó un balazo contra la fuente, traspasándola.

_Odio esto… tengo náuseas. _–Exclamó, para si.

Un crujido sordo, como de algo desquebrajándose, le hizo mirar hacia la fuente.

_No creo que hayan hecho una estructura de vidrio…_

Apenas acabó de pronunciar, cuando se sintió caer; en seguida, chocó pesadamente contra el suelo, sintiendo el vidrio caer sobre él, así como el peso del agua, aplastándolo, y dejándolo sin aire unos minutos.

_Oww…_

_¡VINCENT VALENTINE!_

Vincent alzó la vista. Todo el caos ocasionado le dejó impactado: la fuente se había caído en pedazos, y los vidrios y el agua habían caído sobre la gente. El ex Turk tenía en frente a una muy enojada ninja, que estaba a punto de pisarlo con sus zapatos.

_Yuffie. _–Exclamó, apenas, adolorido.

Y su zapato lo atacó brutalmente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿No crees que fuiste muy dura con él?_

Yuffie le miró, arqueando una ceja, incrédula.

_¿Piensas eso después de lo que provocó?_

_Bueno… tuvo sus razones._

_¿Qué hicieron ustedes después de ese incidente?_

Tifa se temía la pregunta. Empuñó las manos sobre las sabanas.

_No mucho._

_Dímelo. Quiero estar segura de algo._

La morena no supo como tomar eso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Cómo se te ocurre, Vincent?_

Shinra conversaba con el dueño del establecimiento, buscando llegar a un acuerdo (petición de Tifa); Reno intentaba controlar a la furiosa ninja, mientras Tifa limpiaba el rostro herido de Vincent, alejados de todos (por seguridad).

_¿Cómo iba a saber que era de vidrio? _–Se defendió con calma.

_Lo baleaste, Vince._

_Estaba harto._

_¿Cómo caíste allí?_

_No querrás saberlo… ¡Agh! _–Tomó la muñeca de la chica, de forma sutil.

_¿Te lastimé? _–Se alarmó la morena, retirando la mano con la que le curaba.

_Lamento este caos… no venía siguiendo a Yuffie. Quería verte._

La chica se sonrojó levemente.

_¿A mi?_

_Te extraño un poco._

_Vincent…_

_Lo siento, de verdad… no quiero molestarte._

_No me molestas, Vincent. _–Sonrió ella, tomando asiento a su lado. _Pero tú sabes…_

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase; Vincent Valentine se había aproximado a ella, interceptando sus labios con los propios, en un intenso beso, que no puedo resistir a corresponder.

_Vincent. _–Murmuró, apenas, después de aquél beso.

La gente se había reunido al frente del restaurante; en el callejón de al lado, sumido en la oscuridad, Vincent atraía contra si a la chica, sin dejar de besarla con intensidad. La chica pasaba los dedos por su cuello y cabellos húmedos, percibiendo aquellas manos posesionarse de su cadera, delineando su cintura con lentitud…

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Sabes? Eres igual de cursi que Vincent._

Tifa se sonrojó con suma intensidad.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Vincent… detente._

_¿Eso quieres?_

No podía contestar. Realmente, ella quería seguir, pero…

_Lo siento, Vincent._

_Perdóname tu… no puedo dejar de quererte de un día para otro. Pero, ¿por qué no me detuviste antes?_

_Lo sabes. _–Se le separó. _Esto no debe ser así._

_Se que no. Todo esto es por Cloud._

_¡Claro que no! No es por él… ya no…_

_Cuando deje de serlo… ¿volverías conmigo?_

No contestó. Vincent no esperó respuesta; se retiró con sutileza del lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

…_y solo te fuiste. Es un descaro por tu parte. _–Se quejó Rufus Shinra.

_Tú lo tenías controlado. _–Contestó Vincent, sereno.

_¡Estabas como un Turk!_

_Culpa tuya, entonces, por asumir que era uno de tus Turks._

Rufus le lanzó una cucharilla a la cabeza del ex Turk. Ésta rebotó en su cabeza, pero el hombre se mantuvo inmutable.

_Contrólense, los dos. _–Pidió Cloud.

_Él comenzó. _–Dijeron ambos, al mismo tiempo.

_Parecen niños. _–Musitó el rubio ex SOLDIER.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La mirada esmeralda se abrió de pronto. Tseng sintió algo de nervios, al percibir esa mirada sobre él; se acercó a la cama, contemplando a aquella chica.

_¿Tseng? _–La castaña pronunció, con un tono suave de voz.

_Aerith. _–Murmuró, incrédulo.

_¿Dónde estoy? _–La chica se incorporó en la cama, sin dejar de mirar al Turk. _¿Me han atrapado, al fin?_

_No estás en Shinra, si a eso te refieres._

La castaña sonrió, melancólica.

_¿Dónde estoy, entonces? ¿Dónde está mamá?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Si, mil años de retraso…

Malas críticas andan circulando de mí.

SKAL


	13. De Cadenas 5: Cloud y Aerith

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas**

**Capítulo XIII. De Cadenas 5: Cloud y Aerith.**

Cloud salió corriendo al escuchar la noticia, dejando a Tseng con media palabra en la boca; Vincent se cruzó de brazos, mientras Shinra bebía un poco de té helado.

_Ni siquiera me dejó acabar. _–El Turk volvió la vista hacia su jefe.

_¿Ha habido algún problema? _–Cuestionó Rufus.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El rubio ex SOLDIER abrió la puerta de aquella habitación, con el corazón en la garganta: allí estaba ella, sentada en la cama, con un vaso transparente entre sus manos. Todo su ser se llenó de una extraña paz, con solo contemplarla…

La bella castaña posó su mirada esmeralda en el soldado, dibujando una amplia sonrisa, franca, dulce.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_No recuerda nada de lo ocurrido. _–Aclaró Tseng.

_¿De cuándo Sephiroth? Es obvio, estuvo muerta._

_No, no recuerda nada desde la última vez que intentamos atraparla._

Vincent solo les miraba, confundido.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Aerith. _–Pronunció el ex SOLDIER.

_Hola. _–Murmuró la chica. _¿Nos conocemos?_

A Cloud le recorrió un escalofrío, al escuchar eso.

_Soy Cloud… Cloud Strife. _–El joven se acercó a ella, confuso, aterrado. _¿No te acuerdas de mí?_

Aerith miró al rubio por unos instantes, detenidamente.

_Me eres familiar. _–Murmuró. _Pero no sé de donde, tal vez de un sueño._

Aquella paz había sido sustituida, de repente, por el temor; Aerith no podía recordar quién era él, entonces, mucho menos podía recordar…

_¿No recuerdas a Avalancha? _–Siguió, en un intento por hacerle recordar._¿A Barrett, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid…? ¿A Sephiroth? ¿A Shinra?_

_¿Sephiroth? _–Cuestionó ella. _¿Shinra?... ¿Estoy en Shinra? _–Su rostro se angustió.

_No, claro que no. Estás en un hospital._

_Entonces… ¿me ha ocurrido algo malo?_

_No te preocupes. Estás aquí, y eso es lo importante._

La castaña se sonrojó.

_¿Eres… mi novio, o algo así?_ –Cuestionó, apenada.

Cloud se quedó sin habla unos instantes, sin saber qué contestarle…

_Si. _–Una voz femenina contestó, tras el rubio Cloud, desde la puerta.

Ambos voltearon, contemplando a la morena Tifa, parada en la puerta; a su lado se encontraba la atónita Yuffie. Cloud puso cara de susto.

_Tifa. _–Pronunció Aerith.

El rubio miró a la castaña, confuso; las otras dos voltearon a ver a Tseng, tras ellas, a lo que el Turk alzó los hombros.

_¿La recuerdas? _–Cuestionó Cloud, recordando que, momentos antes, le había contestado en negativa por su nombre.

_Ella… me pidió algo. _–Murmuró, con aire místico.

Las miradas de Aerith y Tifa se cruzaron.

_¿Me habías escuchado? _–Se asombró la morena.

La castaña sonrió.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_He cumplido con mi parte del trato, y, sin embargo, tú no te has movido._

Cloud se cruzó de brazos. Rufus Shinra se recargó cómodamente en el sillón; ambos estaban ahora en la oficina de éste último, el ex SOLDIER de pie, frente al escritorio.

_Me pondré a trabajar de nuevo, Shinra. _–Exclamó. _No puedes quejarte, después de todo lo que ha pasado._

_Yo no soy el traumado rompe corazones. _–Aclaró Rufus, con un dejo de maldad.

El ex SOLDIER apretó los dientes. Se dio media vuelta, saliendo de la oficina.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Así que… ha pasado tanto tiempo._

La castaña Aerith llevaba ahora un vestido color blanco, de tirantes, largo hasta debajo de sus rodillas; había atado su cabello en una coleta alta, con un listón color azul cielo.

_¿Estás molesta? _–Cuestionó Yuffie.

Las tres estaban sentadas en una jardinera, por fuera del edificio Shinra, esperando a Cloud. Tifa se mantenía con la vista al frente, moviendo los pies en el aire.

_No sé como deba sentirme. _–Aerith suspiró. _Pero dicen que él hizo todo para traerme de vuelta… entonces, de verdad debe quererme, ¿cierto?_

Yuffie no supo qué contestar; Tifa asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como si una extraña pesadez le abandonara el pecho.

_Claro que te quiere. _–Murmuró la morena, sin mirarla. _Por eso hizo hasta lo imposible por regresarte… nadie haría eso por cualquier persona._

_Entonces… ¿por qué entraste tú?_

A la ninja le recorrió un escalofrío. La chica de ojos escarlata le miró, confusa.

_Me pediste… que cuidara de él, ¿cierto? _–Aerith le sonreía. _No fue él, o me habría dado cuenta. Por eso es que me acuerdo de ti, Tifa._

_Tu eres la única persona que puede hacerlo feliz, por eso confié en que debía ser así._

Yuffie abrió los ojos. Había comprendido…

La castaña sonrió amplio, tomando la mano zurda de la morena entre las propias.

_No te decepcionaré. _–Pronunció bajo, sin borrar la sonrisa.

En eso, Cloud bajó por las escaleras de la entrada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Mi solución es que te hagas del rogar y ya._

_¿Eh?_

Reno y Vincent conversaban en la azotea de un edificio de Shinra. El segundo, porque tenía rato siguiendo a Tifa en silencio, y el primero… porque su zapato se había atorado en un ducto de ventilación desde hacía rato, y no podía sacarlo sin dañar el zapato.

_Si. Deja de buscarla y rogarle, eso hago yo, y ella se ha dado cuenta._

_¿Crees que funcione?_

_Oye, ya no tienes a Cloud en el camino, y Shinra tendrá alguna otra entretención._

Vincent no supo qué pensar, por las palabras que le había dicho. Reno lo notó.

_¿Alguna vez… has intentado recordar qué fue aquello que te hizo comenzar?_

Se figuró, en su mente, los labios de la chica. Sus manos. Aquel gesto de su rostro cuando…

"_Amor mío, si estoy debajo…"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Quisiera… ver a mamá._

Cloud, Tifa y Yuffie abrieron la mirada. Después de la destrucción de Midgar, no tenían ni idea de dónde se podría encontrar su madre.

_Aerith… ¿recuerdas lo que te platicamos? _–Yuffie cuestionó.

La castaña asintió.

_No te preocupes, Aerith. _–Cloud habló con solemnidad, algo que las otras chicas jamás habían escuchado. _Me encargaré de averiguar en dónde vive tu madre ahora, para que puedas ir a visitarla. Ella también debe extrañarte mucho._

_¿Encargaré? _–Murmuraron las otras chicas, sospechándose sus intenciones.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Y si, el cuarteto se dividió en tres partes, para ir en busca de la madre de Aerith. Tseng pudo observarles desde la ventana de su oficina, puesto que habían partido desde el edificio Shinra.

_No me digas que también estás tras Aerith._

Tseng volteó, mirando a Reno parado en la puerta de la oficina. Cerró la cortina de un jalón.

_No seas tonto. _–Exclamó… y le prestó más atención. _¿Y tu zapato?_

_Pronto lo descubrirás. _–Dijo, y caminó fuera de la vista del moreno.

En eso, un ducto de ventilación estalló.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Viciosa por los Sims.

Escuela!

Estogamo!

Vacaciones fallidas ;0;

Saludos.

PD: El próximo es un lime…

SKAL


	14. Morena Mia

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas**

**Capítulo XIV. Morena Mía.**

_**Después de rehacerlo como tres veces... y en el Wordpad.**_

Yuffie caminaba por la calle, como una persona normal... no tenía muchos ánimos, se sentía fastidiada por "hacer el favor" a Aerith de encontrar a su madre... también pensaba en todo aquello que habían platicado sus amigas.

_¿Podrá ser...?_ -Murmuró, para si.

Estaba algo confusa, pero no tenía deseos de verlos, a ninguno de los dos, hasta que, al menos, pudiera aclarar su cabeza y...

_¡Yuffie!_

Se quedó helada. Se giró, lentamente, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón en las sienees, y el rubor cálido apareció en sus mejillas.

_Reno. _-Murmuró la chica.

Miró al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza. Estaba bien, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, la mirada serena, posada en ella... y le faltaba un zapato.

_¿Paseando como un civil común? _-Cuestionó el joven.

_¿Y tu como indigente? _-Arqueó una ceja.

_Un pequeño incidente sin importancia, iba a casa a cambiarme. ¿Y tu?_

_Yo... solo perdía mi tiempo. ¿Te acompaño?_

Reno sonrió levemente.

_**Morena mía, voy a contarte hasta diez**_

_**Uno, es el sol que te alumbra**_

_**Dos, tus piernas que mandan**_

_**Somos tres en tu cama, tres.**_

Yuffie esperaba un poco más de... desorden. Era un departamento pequeño, pero estaba relativamente bien acomodado; entró antes que él, en cuanto abrió la puerta, dispuesta a husmear un poco las únicas tres habitaciones (alcoba, baño y cocina/comedor/sala). Reno fue directo a la alcoba, deshaciéndose de su chaqueta negra, y tomó asiento en la cama.

_Esperaba algo más de desorden. _-La ninja entró a la alcoba, sentándose también en la cama.

_¿Qué insinuas?_ -Cuestionó el pelirrojo, quitándose el único zapato, y colocándose de pie, para abrir el closet.

_¿Yo? Nada..._

Hubo un lapso de silencio, en el que ambos captaro en la situación que se encontraban: solos, en una alcoba, y él a medio vestir... Yuffie se puso algo nerviosa.

Reno se giró un poco, contemplando a la ninja, sentada en su cama; por algun motivo, Yuffie siempre le había parecido adorable, pero ahora, sentada sobre las sábanas un poco arrugadas, mordiéndose así su labio inferior, le parecía terriblemente sensual...

_Deja de hacer eso. _-Pidió el Turk.

_¿Hacer qué? _-Cuestionó, nerviosa.

_**Morena mía, el cuarto viene después**_

_**Cinco, tus continentes**_

_**Seis, las medias faenas**_

_**De mis medios calientes.**_

_Creo que... mejor me voy. Tengo una búsqueda que hacer._

Yuffie se incorporó, quedándose de pie... pero no se movió; frente a ella se encontraba Reno, con la camisa semi desabotonada, con la mirada azulada clavada en ella. Tenía algo de temor, pero, dentro de ella, quería quedarse, y...

_**Sigo contando ahorita...**_

Percibió las manos del pelirrojo recorrer sus brazos, desde sus muñecas hasta los hombros, haciéndola temblar; alzó el rostro furtivamente, encontrando sus labios prontamente, sintiendo el impulso de besarlos...

_Si tu quieres irte..._

Pero ella le había interrumpido, besando sus labios con intensidad; el pelirrojo la tomó sorpresivamente por la cintura, apegándola a él con algo de fuerza. Se estremeció por completo, y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, colocándose en puntas para poder alcanzarle mejor.

Sus manos pasaron por su espalda, bajo la blusa, rozando su piel erizada, por los nervios; tuvo el impulso de apartarlo de ella... pero no lo hizo.

_**Morena mía, siete son los pecados cometidos  
Suman ocho conmigo  
Nueve los que te cobro  
Más de diez he sentido...**_

Se sentía algo torpe, el quedarse inmóvil contra la cama, siendo muy discretamente desvestida por él... apenas ella había alcanzado a desabotonar lo que quedaba abrochado de su camisa, pero, cuando él posó ambas manos sobre los muslos de ella, se tensó por completo.

_Espera. _-Alcanzó a formular, muy levemente.

Sin embargo, cuando acabó de pronunciarlo, el pelirrojo se había inclinado sobre ella, para así besar sus labios... sintiendo su pecho cálido sobre el propio. ¿En qué momento...?

_¿Mmm?_ -Murmuró Reno, mientras deslizaba los labios por su mejilla y cuello.

No contestó. Aquellas sensaciones que le invadían la doblegaban por completo, la hacían desear que continuara... sintió el short abandonarle, y comprendió que estabatotalmente expuesta a él, al sentir la tela del pantalón en su vientre, y entre sus piernas.

_Reno, espera. _-Murmuró, más claramente.

_**Y por mi parte sobra el arte  
lo que me das, dámelo, dámelo bien  
un poco aquí y un poco ¿a quién?**_

Se detuvo, aun quedando sobre ella, cubriéndola parcialmente.

_¿Te estoy lastimando? _-Cuestionó con suavidad.

Yuffie no pudo contestar. La mirada del Turk era serena, sobre la suya... el maldito la hacía doblegarse, dejarse llevar por él, y no podía resistirse...

_Sé sutil._ -Murmuró.

Ella era una inexperta, y él, todo un experimentado; era por eso que sabía que hacer, y ella no sabía si odiar eso, o tomarlo como una ventaja. Llevó ambas manos, temblorosas, hacia su pantalón, desabrochándolo con torpeza.

Y Reno comprendió.

_**Cuando tu boca me toca, me pone, me provoca**_

_**Me muerde y me destroza toda siempre es poca**_

_**Y muévete bien**_

_**Que nadie como tu me sabe hacer café.**_

Era casi medio día, y la luz entraba, fulminante, por la ventana de la habitación; Yuffie tenía un gesto de dolor y desagrado en el rostro, por la luz que le pegaba de lleno en la cara... y por el dolor que él le causaba.

Sin embargo, el fue tan sutil... sabía que, en ese instante los hombres tenían tendencia a descontrolarse y apuñalar como si fuera lo último que harían en sus vidas. Pero no fue así, a pesar de tiempo que tardaron en hacerlo.

Había pasado hora y media, cuando puedo sentir su vientre contra el propio, y su aliento chocar contra sus labios, antes de obsequiarle un beso; era la primera vez que la besaba así, y la sensación que le provocó no pudo describirla.

Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo contra si, y flexionó ambas piernas, haciendo que la cercanía fuera más intensa.

_**Morena agata, ay me mata y me remata**_

_**vamos pal infierno, pon que no sea eterno**_

_**Suave y bien bien**_

_**Que nadie como tu me sabe hacer café.**_

Sus balanceos eran muy lentos, suaves, sabiendo que ella no podría tolerar más fuerza... pero no importaba. Se sentía bastante bien aquella danza tan lenta, que sentía que pronto...

¿Era ella, acaso, la que le hacía sentirse así?

Y sintió los dedos de la chica clavarse en su espalda, y el pecho caliente de ella se pegó por completo al de él, mientras escuchaba un leve gemido culminante cerca de su oído...

Fue entonces, con aquél gemido, que culminó...

_**Morena mía, si esto no es felicidad**_

_**Que baje Dios y lo vea**_

_**Y, aunque no se lo crea**_

_**Esto es gloria...**_

_Lo siento. _-Murmuró Reno.

La chica no pareció comprender, al principio.

_No pude controlarme._

A Yuffie le invadió un extraño sentimiento, el temor a lo inexplorado... y la sensación de haber hecho algo que no debía... ¿no debía, acaso? Reno se había disculpado con ella, ¿también se sentía culpable, acaso?

De pronto, sintió miedo.

_**Y por mi parte pongo el arte**_

_**Lo que me das**_

_**Y dámelo, dámelo bien**_

_**Un poco así, y un poco, ¿a quién?**_

_Oh, ya entendí. _-Exclamó.

Se encogió solo un poco. Él permanecía sobre ella, estático, tomando ambas manos de ella; el pelirrojo se dejó caer a un lado, sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba; la chica se ladeó un poco, solo para mirar su perfil.

De repente, un pensamiento horrible cruzó por su cabeza. "Él ya obtuvo lo que quería de mi, y ahora... ahora ya no tengo valor absoluto para él... ¿he sido una más?"

Su rostro se apagó por completo. Él la observaba, sin que se diera cuenta.

_**Pero cuando tu boca me toca, me pone y me provoca**_

_**Me muerde y me destroza toda siempre es poca**_

_**Y muévete bien**_

_**Que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café.**_

Rodeó a la ninja con sus brazos, sintiendo que ella se estremecía de sorpresa, y la sostuvo contra si, con firmeza. No dejaría que los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza la abordaran.

Porque lo sabía.

_¿Reno? _-Murmuró ella, despacio.

_Descuida. _-Sonrió.

Y la chica se refugió entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el tiempo.

Eran las 6:00 pm.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Morena mía. Miguel Bosé.**

Martes, 26 de Septiembre del 2009.

SKAL


	15. Final

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cadenas**

**Capítulo XV.**

Estuvo sentada cerca de media hora, leyendo la guía telefónica de Edge. Le comenzó a doler el cuello... ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese tantas personas con el apellido "G"? Y, a todo esto... ¿Por qué la letra tan pequeña?

_¿Habrán tenido más suerte los demás? _-Se cuestionó, en voz baja.

Abrió su celular. Sin embargo, solo se quedó mirpandolo, hasta que la luz se apagó; había visto que Yuffie se había topado con Reno, y Cloud estaba ahora a solas con Aerith, sería inapropiado que les molestara...

En ese instante, Tifa se sintió sumamente sola.

_**Amor mío...**_

Cerró el libro con cuidado, mateniendo el celular abierto entre las manos, mirándolo fijamente... ¿Por qué esa sensación de soledad estaba irremediablemente ligada a él?

Sus dedos temblaron.

_**...esto es el cielo, es mi cielo.**_

La chica tenía un buen rato sentada en ese banco; el gesto que tenía en el rostro le preocupaba un poco... ¡que va! No podía dejar de preocuparse por ella de la noche a la mañana.

Vincent se avergonzó un poco. Se sentía como un jovencito, espiando a la chica desde la azotea de una casa; él era un adulto, y podía ir a preguntarle si le pasaba algo... ¿no?

Se puso nervioso.

_**...me tienes como un perro a tus pies.**_

Se sentía como una tonta... ¿por qué le daba tanto temor el marcarle? Podía usar la excusa de la búsqueda, al fin que él sabía mucho de buscar personas y eso... ¿no?

"_Gracias"._

Entonces, se percató de algo... ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Si fue él quien la salvó... _la salvó._ Era él, y no tenía por qué sentir temor de marcarle en un momento como ese... sobre todo, si escuchar su voz le aliviaba la...

Estuvo a punto de picar "send", cuando una sombra le hizo levantar el rostro. Se sonrojó intensamente, viéndose descubierta (o al menos eso pensó ella), y sus manos comenzaron a temblar...

_**Otra vez mi boca insensata...**_

_V-Vincent. _-Murmuró. _Me has asustado._

_No era mi intención. _-Murmuró el ex Turk.

Notó que ella estaba a punto de hacer una llamada, y él la había interrumpido; supuso que Shinra estaría ocupado, pero tendría que hacer un hueco en su "apretada agenda" para atenderla.

_Has la llamada. _-Exclamó. _Puedo esperar._

_N-no es necesario. _-Sonrió ella, intentando tranquilizarse un poco.

_Perdona si te interrumpí._ -Quizá ella quería una charla privada. _Puedo irme si te..._

_No, no es eso. _-Le interrumpió, moviendo la cabeza un poco. _En serio, Vince._

_Marca, entonces._

Tifa soltó un suspiro, al parecer, dándose por vencida. Dibujó una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que él se sonrojara, y negó con la cabeza varias veces, mientras llevaba el dedo al botón verde del teléfono; Vincent se alejó un poco, dando un giro, tratando de salir del alcance auditivo de la chica... hasta que el vibrar en su pantalón lo hizo detenerse.

Tomó su teléfono, como no creyéndolo, mirando el nombre de la chica en la pantalla; alzó la vista, justo cuando ella cerraba el aparato, y se cortaba la llamada.

_Te dije que no era necesario._

_**Vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca...**_

_¿Para qué me buscabas?_

_Bueno. _-Se apenó un poco, como una niña pequeña. _-Es que... ahm... quería preguntarte algo._

Vincent se cruzó de brazos, ladeando un poco la cabeza; ella se sintió todavía más tonta.

_¿Qué cosa?_

_B-bueno... es algo absurdo, sin importancia... no tienes que..._

_¿Te sientes bien?_

Se quedó estática. No se sentía como una tonta, REALMENTE se veía como una.

_Oh, vamos. _-Se dijo, en un murmullo, para alzar de nuevo la voz. _Es que... busco la localización de una persona, Vince... pero, por más que busco, no encuentro su apellido en Edge._

_Entonces, no debe estar en Edge. _-Razonó el ex Turk.

Y ella no pudo sentirse más avergonzada. Ya rendida, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, descendiendo la vista al suelo.

_**...mi amor...**_

Se preocupó aun más; la chica parecía que entraría en un colapso nervioso de un momento a otro...

_Pero, claro... ¿cómo puedo ser tan estúpida? _-Se dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza.

_¿Realmente te sientes bien? _-Cuestionó, tomando asiento en seguida de ella.

_En lo que cabe. _-Murmuró ella. _-Cloud nos pidió que le ayudásemos a encontrar a la mamá de Aerith... pero, por algun motivo, siento que soy la única que lo está haciendo._

_¿Tu y quién más la busca?_

_Yuffie y yo._

_Hace rato vi a Yuffie con Reno. Y supongo que Cloud está con Aerith._

Tifa dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica.

_Soy la única, entonces._

_No parece preocuparles mucho el encontrarla. _-Vincent se incorporó, y tomó la mano de la chica. _Vamos._

_¿Qué? _-Se sonrojó al percibir su mano sobre la propia. _¿A dónde?_

_**...que comparto el engaño...**_

_A no hacerle favores a Cloud._

La chica dio un suspiro, sonriendo, con las mejillas sonrojadas aun. Tomó suavemente la mano enguantada del ex Turk, en correspondencia.

_Eres el malo de la historia. _-Musitó ella.

_Soy lo que tu desees. _-Contestó, con la vista fija en ella.

Se levantó de la banca también, quedando al lado de Vincent, y ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, sin soltarse las manos.

_**Labios compartidos...**_

El silencio del bar solo era interrumpido por las conversaciones despreocupadas de Denzel y Marlene, que jugaban afuera a jalarle las orejas a Nanaki.

Aerith y Cloud se mantenían sentados en los bancos frente a la barra; Yuffie rallaba una mesa de madera con un kunai, y Barrett leía en silencio unas listas que llevaba en la mano robótica, mientras mascaba una pluma color negro.

_Estará con Shinra. _-Exclamó Cloud, rompiendo el silencio, seguido de un "¡Agh! ¡No tan fuerte!".

_Nop. _-Contestó la castaña, moviendo animadamente los pies.

Cloud miró a la ninja, que tenía apenas unos momentos de llegar.

_Está con Vince. _-Contestó ella, percibiendo la mirada del rubio, acabando de escribir su nombre en la madera.

_¿Por qué piensas eso? _-Cuestionó el ex SOLDIER, con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

_Yo también pienso eso. _-El fornido moreno exclamó, sin alzar la vista. _Y también pienso que no deberíamos molestarles._

Yuffie y Cloud alzaron la vista. Entonces, comprendieron: Barrett siempre lo había sabido.

_**Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente...**_

La tv estaba encendida. A esa hora, solo estaba el noticiero de Edge, anunciando el clima frío que se aproximaba. Frío.

Cerró los ojos, posando los labios sobre la frente cálida de la chica, que dormitaba, tranquila, entre sus brazos.

_**Mi boca, en llamas, torturada...**_

Tan solo habían visto una película absurda de zombies en la tv, adornada de cientos de miles de comerciales, el 70% de Shinra; contempló el montón de palomitas regadas por el suelo, y sobre la mesa, y los vasos vacíos a su lado. Se habían quedado en el sofá, y el sueño le había ganado a la chica.

No había sido nada, pero sintió como si hubiese sido el encuentro más grande que ambos habían tenido. Quería quedarse así, con ella, siempre.

_"Siempre"._

_**...vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel.**_

_Apágala, Vince. _-Murmuró ella, entre sueños.

El ex Turk hizo lo que le pedía. Pronto, la habitación se tornó oscura.

_¿Quieres dormir? _-Cuestionó él, con suavidad, sabiendo lo absurda de la pregunta.

_Ya duermo. _-Sonrió Tifa.

_Te amo._

Percibió los labios del ex Turk sobre los de ella, dejando un beso suave en ellos. Adormecida, así... sentía que era libre de sentir lo que quisiera, y sentía que quería quedarse así, con él, siempre.

_"Siempre"._

_**Te amo con toda mi fé, sin medida...**_

Suspiró. Llevaba su tonto traje de Turk, y la corbata le estaba asfixiando.

_¿Aceptas...?_

_Es absurdo. _-Exclamó Vincent.

Tifa le dió un codazo, sosteniendo un ramo de lirios blancos, pero no pudo evitar sonreir.

_Basta, Vincent. _-Murmuró, despacio.

_Yo los declaro..._

_La Bella y la Bestia. _-Completó, en un murmullo, recibiendo otro codazo de la chica, que le sacó el aire. _Uh..._

_Compórtate._

_Puede besar a la novia._

Y así, Cloud y Aerith cerraron el lazo con un leve beso. El aplauso de los presentes llenó el lugar.

Era un hermoso jardín verde, rodeado de lirios de todos colores; sobre el césped estaban las sillas blancas, donde se encontraban los invitados, todos vestidos de blanco. Cloud llevaba un traje de corbata totalmente blanco, y Aerith un precioso vestido sin tirantes, muy sencillo, con una corona de lirios sobre sus cabellos ondulados, así como en el ramo.

Tifa, Yuffie, Elena y Shelke llevaban vestidos blancos, amplios, hasta las rodillas, de tirantes, y llevaban un ramo pequeño de lirios en las manos. Sus acompañantes, Vincent, Reno, Tseng y Rufus, eran los únicos de traje negro.

_Tenían que ser los que echaran a perder el asunto. _-Exclamó Yuffie.

_Oh, déjalos. _-Elena contestó. _No son felices si no echan a perder algo._

Los varones se voltearon a verla. Solo Rufus no lo hizo, al no comprender de qué hablaba.

_Tifa._

La morena se volteó, mirando a Barrett, en su tuxedo blanco (oh, si). Le sonrió.

_¿Qué pasa?_

Marlene y Denzel corrieron entre ambos, con sus trajes blancos. El cabello de la niña estaba adornado con lirios, así como el de la novia.

_¿Y ustedes cuándo...?_

La chica se soltó riendo.

_Cuando él quiera. _-Contestó, sonriente. _Pero, por lo visto, no le agradan las formalidades. Está bien, por mi, así estoy bien._

_Puedo notarlo. _-Sonrió el moreno.

Tifa percibió la mano cálida de Vincent sobre la suya, sujetándola firmemente. Así estaba bien. Así quería quedarse, y él también.

_¡Aerith! _-Rufus Shinra exclamó, en voz alta. _Tengo algo para ti._

Todos voltearon hacia Shinra. Junto a él estaba una mujer, de cabellos castaños, en un largo vestido color azul celeste. Los ojos de Aerith se abrieron en sorpresa. Elmyra Gainsborought.

_¡Mamá! _-Exclamó la chica, corriendo hacia ella.

_**Donna toki datte, tada hitori de**_

_**Unmei wasurete ikite kita no ni**_

_**Totsuzen no hikari no naka mega sameru**_

_**Mayonaka ni.**_

Tifa sonrió amplio. Su mirada escarlata se cruzó, por unos instantes, con la azulada de Cloud; él la sostuvo unos instantes, sin cambiar el semblante sospechosamente sereno de su rostro... ella se abrazó a Vincent (a quien, por cierto, semejante acción le tomó por sorpresa), cerrando los ojos.

_¿Todo bien? _-Cuestionó Vincent, rodeando a la chica en un cálido abrazo.

Ella asintió.

**FIN**

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Labios Compartidos (segmentos). Maná**

**Hikari. Utada Hikaru (Versión japonesa de Simple and Clean)**

Si, yo sé que no se esperaban que este fuera el final. Por causas ajenas a mi, este capítulo se publicara más tarde de lo que lo terminé (no tengo inter, llanamente, y no estoy en mi casa en estos precisos instantes).

Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta historia, me costó trabajo terminarla, pero lo prometido es deuda... este proyecto duro más de un año, y logré sacarlo a pesar de todas las dificultades por las que he pasado (sobre todo, esta).

Deseenme suerte.

SKAL

Terminado el Martes 29 de Septiembre del 2009.

**Nota del día sábado 10 de Octubre del 2009:**

Oh, yo sé que es la nota más larga que he escrito en un fic, pero es importante aclarar una cosita más: si, ya estoy en casa, bla bla bla... el punto es que, oficialmente, este es el capítulo final de Cadenas, pero, porque soe linda y se me prendio el foco hace... como dos días, he decidido agregar un epílogo.

Será un Cloud x Tifa... y será un song fic. Por si quieren darse una idea de qué tratara, la canción que usaré se llama I hate myself for loving you... solo para satisfacer a los Cloti que me están siguiendo, pero oh! no es lo que piensan... bueno ya se las averiguaran cuando lo lean xD.

Sin más, me despido a trabajar en él.

CHAUS!!


End file.
